Touhou Records
by Necrotimer
Summary: What if the Gensokyo wasn't what it appeared to be?
1. Gensokyo

I do not own Touhou

I found this challenge while looking at tvtropes and I took to the idea like a fish to water.

* * *

To whoever it may concern.

The following documents are about our hospital's patients all who have been sent to our mental ward due to their various neuroses and mental states. These reports are to remain confidential as the patients have been technically erased from the outside world's history and records seen many have been seen as to dangerous to allow the general public to know about.

So under no circumstances are this documents are to leave the hospital. This warning is a simple technicality as if these files are ever found chances are that the person who finds them i.e. you are now trapped in our hospital, but do not fret…you well be treated just like one of the patients or member of the faculty depending on what state we find you in. Since most who break into the hospital tend to come to care about the patients here. So until then we are looking forward to meeting you future patient/co-worker.

From the director's desk of Dr. Zun.


	2. Red and Black beginnings

I don't own Touhou, ZUN does.

Red and Black

The follow file is of the institute's very first patients, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kimsawra.

Both suffer from hallucinations with the more intents ones most likely being brought upon by being near the strange mushrooms Marisa constantly has with her, we have confiscated them but she will always shows up with new ones the next day. Before the admittance of the other patient these two were mostly by themselves and played together thus to cope with the loneliness they began to think up imagery friends and spent most of the time in their world of make believe which the named Gensokyo after the hospital since both admit that before coming here they never really considered the other hospitals where they were living before as home.

Both suffer from very deep cases of paranoia. Observations have shown that the two like to make sure that things play out the way they planned so when something new happens (mostly when we receive new patients) they believe it to be an "incident" has happened so they both go to "investigate". The two of them mostly tend to meet the new patients one at a time (they have ran into two patients at once before) when meeting a new patient the talk about what is happening because of the "incident" and thus in their own way are welcoming them to the hospital and their "investigation" seems more like them introducing the new patients to their pretend world and at the same time explain the rules of their game of make believe. Surprisingly most new patients seem to quickly take to the idea of the pretend world and once accepted first by Reimu and Marisa the new patients quickly open up to rest of patients and staff members, we believe that acceptance amongst the others makes them feel more secure since some of the more sane patients mention that they don't feel so out of place in the hospital/pretend world as they would in the real world.

The doctors and staff members are seen as the only humans in the game unless they've decide to play along with them and assume a different role in the game. Most new arrivals pick to be mythical creatures, otherworldly beings or magical humans with one special power (the special power is mostly based around their own respective physical and/or psychological problems) which most of the doctors considered a plus towards curing them since the having a "special power" is in a way the patient acknowledging and admitting that they have something different/strange about them compared to the rest. When a new patient states that they are a simple human this is in a way rejecting to play the game and at the same time saying that there is nothing wrong with them (these patients are the most stubborn and uncooperative during session and as such some doctors actually try to encourage them to be part of the game, this has happened once or twice so far). To avoid things getting violent between some of the more rowdy patients/characters some of the doctors suggested that Reimu and Marisa add a "spell card" rule to the game since they explained that some of other players "powers" were unfair to the rest of the players and the spell card rule would make sure that when they had "duels" everyone had an equal chance of winning. Needless to say the hospital bought a very large supply of playing cards soon after.

The Hakurei Shrine Maiden: Reimu's laziness in her role as the game's shrine maiden is due to never having received any kind of acknowledgment or praise for all the hard work she put into her school work and projects from her highly neglectful parents who on the other hand constantly doted on her older sister who had more raw natural talent, was very lazy to boot, and maliciously rubbed her talent, success and parental favor in Reimu's face. Reimu was brought to the hospital when her parents neglect reached a new low by going on a two week vacation with her sister and leaving her in at home alone, she would have dead if not for a concerned neighbor calling the police. Reimu now follows her sister's example of laziness and relays on her "natural talent" as a shrine maiden when she plays with the other patients. Doing so makes her come off as very arrogant (this caused by her sister relentlessly teasing of Reimu) but Reimu does listen to other rest and cares about the rest of the "cast" and has even made friends with some of the more "powerful" players among them.

The Black and White Witch: Marisa came from a torn household; her alcoholic father was abusive to both her mother Mima and Marisa herself. She was brought to the hospital soon after her father was arrested for beating her mother to death in drunken rage, when the police tried to talk to her she told them that she was busy talking to Miss Mima. Miss Mima is probably one of the key figures in Marisa's side of the game since she told Reimu that Miss Mima was her mentor and that no one could beat her not even Reimu, she even says that Miss Mima pops in to "visit" every once in a while, although some staff members have claimed to have seen a ghostly looking lady hovering near Marisa from time to time. Marisa had also developed a form of kleptomania due to her father always taking away her things to pawn them for money to buy more beer until he left Marisa with nothing more then an empty room, thus Marisa wishes to have a room full of interest "treasures" which are mostly books she steals from the others. Not knowing any kind of organization her room is such a mess that she doesn't realize when some the doctors return some of the books to their rightful owners just for Marisa to steal them all over again.

In conclusion Reimu and Marisa's hallucinations and paranoia act as the figurative glue to the pretend world that they and most of the other patients indulge in and use to express themselves unrestricted and slowly hopefully come to terms with their respective problems. With this very point in mind some doctors consider that by getting through to Reimu and Marisa they will make huge breakthroughs with the rest of the patients since most of them rely on telling stories of what happened in the pretend world as a way to stir the session to have a friendlier atmosphere. The rest of the doctors are actually against the idea of destroying the "game" the main reason is it allows their session to run smoothly since the patients feel more relaxed talking to doctors who they believe are playing a human in the game, the other reason is on a more sentimental level for the patients seem very happy to be friends with one another. We doctors must ask ourselves is it really the right thing to do? To destroy their bonds of friendship built through a game in the name of curing them, would it really be worth it or should we just leave them be and hope that one day they all gradually see their problems and willingly ask us for help, only time will tell.


	3. Scarlet Devil Ward: Revisited

I don't own Touhou, ZUN does.

These patients have no affiliation with the rest in this list and are only included due to the fact that they was admitted roughly the same time as the rest of the patients in this file.

-Black Out-

Rumia (no last name giving) is a young girl from a Christian family. She has the odd habit of always keeping her eyes closed which lead to her always bumping into people and objects thus effecting her home and social life. We accepted her when her parents voiced their concerns that Rumia might have gone blind at a young age to which we assured them that we would everything we could to help their little girl. We were relieved to have found out that Rumia isn't blind; it's that her eyes are unusually highly sensitive to light which is why she keeps them closed most of the time during the day. Any little source stronger then moon light is normally too much for her to stand. We originally thought that a pair of very dark glasses would have helped but her eyes still are too sensitive that the best we have been able to provide is a pitch black blindfold for when she is up and about, even though Rumia voluntary blinds herself during the day she has managed to memorize most of the hospitals floors to the point where she knows how many steps it takes to get from one point on a floor to another point on a different floor.

Rumia normally walks around with her arms stretched out to her sides. Some patients believed it was to make herself seem more intimidating (for the games) but the truth is that it's just so she can keep her balance and prevent herself from bumping into walls, since most of the time she can't see the floor she is walking on. Rumia constantly wears a ribbon in her hair a keepsake from her dead grandmother, such a minor fact would not be mentioned except Rumia can't seem to bring herself to removing it, at first it seemed to be psychological block but we have found that there is a more physical reason. During a routine x-ray we have discovered that Rumia's skeleton has devolved a particular deformity, her shoulder bones actually extend over the joint therefore Rumia cannot raise her arms higher than her shoulders from any angle. So it is not she won't remove it's that she can't, a few nurse have offered to remove it for her but she refuses saying it's something she has to do on her own.

She plays the role of a darkness youkai when playing with others (incidentally she becomes very careless when playing and ends up running into people and objects) to this she claims that her shadow magic is so powerful that even she can't in it (but that's simply because she keeps her eyes closed) and gets too distracted.

-Baka 9-

Cirno (no last name giving), is for lack of a better word a fool but we cannot fault her for that it was during January and the temperature was -35 degrees Celsius outside when little Cirno's abusive drunkard of a father kicked his simpleton of a daughter out of the house with nothing but a thin dress to protect her from the biting cold. Cirno wandered around aimlessly for hours, slowly freezing to death. By the time someone found and helped her, it was too late. The cold had irreversibly damaged her nervous system, turning an already simple child into a basket case, as well as completely inuring her from any sensations in her members. Cirno´s lack of intelligence is not her fault her father was a cheapskate and not wanting to pay for tuition and school supplies decided to homeschool Cirno, in reality he didn't teach her anything and he treated her more like a maid to clean up the mess he would leave in the house. After she was delivered to us we called her father to tell him of his daughter condition and in response he showed that his only concern was how much it was going to cost him, before we answered he said that he would be better off if Cirno had died in the cold to that we hung up and called child services to inform them of Cirno´s father´s monstrous behavior. He was soon arrested and Cirno was left in our care.

Cirno´s damaged nerves mean she feels nothing at all when dealing with the cold and she only feels anything when it is a source of heat which she has shown her to be a pyro-phobic. This phobia exists because of her father burning her using cigarettes when she did something stupid, he burned her on her back so no one would see them and when our doctors examined her back the multiple burns had left six lines scared into her. Cirno plays as an ice fairy for the games due to her lack of pain and feelings has led her to believe she has gained immunity to, and subsequently control over frost, of which she is extremely proud, she claims to have six crystal wings where her burn marks are.

* * *

The west wing ward has been redecorated entirely in shades of red after it was made the unofficial home for a group of patients all of whom came from the same place, The Scarlet Manor.

The patients consist of the manor's former employees namely the gatekeeper, head maid, librarian, and library assistant as well as the family's last two living children the eldest daughter and her younger sister. The Scarlet family fell into financial crisis which affected the sisters more than anyone else, the manor soon became abandoned with the two young girls left there but not alone a handful of the manors former servants decided to stay and care for the two girls who unfortunately were left mentally unsound. The servants were the ones to call and requested admittance to the hospital since the manor had degraded to the point where living there was a dangerous hazard to the daughters and their own health. Upon meeting Reimu and Marisa the daughters took to the "game" like fish to water since it allows them to pretend that the still have the highly respected lifestyle, the servants decided to play along so as to keep an eye on the sisters. Surprisingly the servants are completely sane but some suffer from very strange physical problems which were odd enough to be allowed to be part of the "game". The eldest Scarlet sisters have placed a set rule that if anyone wanted to speak with her or her sister they had to get by the manors staff members first.

-The Gatekeeper-

Meiling Hong has served as the Scarlet Manor's gatekeeper for years after she was hired by the former master of the state when she moved to this country from China. Along with her duties as gatekeeper she also took on the role as older sister/mother figure to the family's children a position she enjoyed greatly since she loves the Scarlet siblings as if they were her own family. She has demonstrated that she is highly skilled in martial arts seeing that she has been practicing them from an early age and according to her she was going to be the new head of the dojo if not for her condition.

Her body produces an abnormally high level of adrenalin making her already powerful body even more so and probably makes her one of the institute's physically strongest patients to the point that staff members ask for her help when it comes to heavy lifting and holding down rowdy patients. The problem lays in that her body produces these abnormally high levels of adrenalin even while performing the simplest of tasks, further studies have lead us to discover that her body tends to burn through these high levels of adrenalin at an even higher rate than her body can produce leading her to having almost absolutely no strength left after completing whatever task she was doing, this leads to Meiling having to take very long resting periods between tasks, the longest clocked in at fourteen hours. Meiling can normally be found sleeping outside the west ward's doors most likely caused by her playing with the sisters the night before; Meiling chose to be a dragon in human form for the "game" since her martial art is named Ryu Ken (Dragon Fist).

-The Head Maid-

Sakuya Izayoi was hired a few months after Meiling so the two have known each for almost as long as thieve known the Scarlet sisters. Sakuya is loyal to the children and was not only the manor's head maid but if the situation called for it she gladly acted as the children's nanny, caretaker, and one of their closest friends. After the family lost everything and the manor soon became unlivable she was the one to call the hospital for admittance for the girls and her fellow staff members, before working at the manor Sakuya was an ex-circus performer her act consisting of throw knives.

She lost her job after almost killing a volunteer during her act where she complained that the knives were taking too long to hit, we have found that her condition is very similar yet the opposite to Meiling's in that where it affects Meiling's body it affects Sakuya's mind or to be more specific her concentration. Sakuya possess a type of condition that seems to be the opposite of ADD (Attention Deficient Disorder) where instead of not being able to concentrate on anything Sakuya concentrates too much on a single objective, to the point where everything seems to stand still for her and the effects of this condition tend to drag on to the point where she believes that time itself has stopped, the doctors have decided to call it CEC (Congenital Excessive Concentration). Through testing we have discovered a way for her to recover faster from these "attacks" and that is she has to blink repeatedly since when she starts to concentrate she tends to stop blinking not giving her eyes or mind time to rest, by blinking she breaks up the feed of information being sent to her brain allowing her to recover faster than before.

Although now it seems that her condition might have changed or has become infectious as staff members and other patients have reported that when the see her at the end of a long hallway they blink and find that then she's standing right next to them and after blinking a second time she is at the other end of the hallway. Oddly enough Meiling allows Sakuya to use her as a practice dummy for her knives since Meiling can rest while standing up and is practically as stiff as a statue so Sakuya can practice both her knife throwing skills and seeing how her blinking treatment has come along, she is a little like Marisa when it comes to her knives in that no matter how many have been confiscated she will always seems to have more on her person. She accepted to be part of the "game" but no one seems to know what kind of character/being she chose to be since she never told anyone leading the other "players" and even some of the doctors to guess and place friendly bets on what she chose to be, so far the most popular ideas are: vampire hunter, werewolf, from the moon and time traveler.

-Liberian Assistant-

Kaokuma (no last name giving) does not seem to suffer from any kind of physical or psychological problems what so ever, in fact she seems to be mental sane and physically healthy. The staff barely know anything about her (since she doesn't display any kind of sickness we can't force her into sessions to ask) all we know is that she was and still is Patchouli`s sensible, cheerful, loving aid and caretaker from the Scarlet Manor. Despite all the tests we have ran the only "abnormal" thing about Koakuma is her shear lack of presence. She somehow escapes even the most observant of doctors watchful eyes, to the point where she can walk into a room where an ongoing session is taking place take something from the table and leave without the doctor or patient acknowledging or even noticing that she was even there, some even say that they just don't seem to notice when she is in the same room as them. Stranger yet is that our recording equipment doesn't seem to pick her up either; this theory was tested with a room with a two way mirror, the session proceeded as usually and then about half way into it Koakuma walks into the room takes one of the glasses off the table then leaves without anyone so much as batting an eye. Upon checking the recordings we discovered that during the time she was in the room the audio consisted of nothing but static and the video image became just a blue screen with everything returning to normal after she had left. What we find stranger is that out of anything she could have picked to be for the game she chose to be a succubus familiar, why in the world would a modest, quiet girl like her pick a supernatural being known for being a sultry, demonic flirt as her "character" we may never knew.

-The Liberian-

Patchouli Knowledge the manor's former Liberian, most of the Scarlet Manor's library books were brought to the hospital when she requested it. Tragically the only books that were not recovered were those pertaining to the Scarlet family itself, every book from biographies to family photo albums were either destroyed or lost, we have ran numerous checkups on her to see if there is any way to treat her various conditions. Patchouli suffers from anemia, asthma, and a vitamin A deficiency, leaving her unable to move in some instances, with her body being as weak as it is she spends her days in the hospital the same way she had done in the Scarlet Manor tending to the vast amount of books in her possession. Patachouli truly lives up to her family name of Knowledge since she has the remarkable talent of Photographic Memory she has read all the books in her library and she remembers each and every detail about the book she can perfectly quote any book then give the book's title, author, which page it was on, and which paragraph it is in. Unfortunately this talent also has a negative effect as well and that is no matter how much or how badly she wants to she can never forget the Scarlet family's painful and tragic fall from grace and the daughter's growing psychosis.

Despite all this Patchouli is also a semi-renowned writer for her books on the subject of symbols and how one branch of symbolism is connected to various other branches, her most well-known book is "One Week, Seven Elements" which has netted her some devoted and sometimes over-zealous fans, to the point where some had even tried to break into the hospital to see her. The key word being tried since Patchouli is in the same ward as the Scarlet sisters they have to get past both Meiling and Sakuya to see her suffice to say most never make it past Meiling, and the only ones who do is because they caught her sleeping but our staff members consider Meiling the lesser of two evils since she is an easy-going person for those who do get past her they are met with the more strict-minded Sakuya…and her knives. Thankfully there have been no casualties just some fans scared out of their wits, Patchouli has joked that the same thing use to happen when they were still living in the Scarlet Manor with similar results. Patchouli or Patchy as some of the other patients call her chose to be a magician for the game, but due to not wanting to be cliché she chose to be a youkai magician how this differs from a normal magician we don't know.

-The Elder Scarlet-

Remilia Scarlet the current head of the Scarlet family. Remilia was born as the daughter to the head of the Scarlet family's main family, despite being of western origin the Scarlet family adopted the eastern practice of have a main head family and lower branch families (which consisted of aunts, uncles, and cousins). Regardless all members main or branch were treated as equals and there was never a case of in-fighting among members, the children of the families were known to get along with each other famously. When the family lost everything instead of making quick claims on whose fault it was that decided that families should simply separate and keep in touch, this plan worked for a few years until it became apparent that someone was targeting the families, the police were too slow and after two more years the only members left were Remilia and Flandre who was taken in after her parents died resulting in her mind snapping. Remilia became very protective of Flandre to the point where she didn't want Flandre or herself to leave the manor which resulted in them become pale skinned which caused Remilia to convince herself and Flandre that they were vampire nobles shunned by the rest of world and that humans had taken their parents away from them. To protect the sisters the remaining manor servants decided to play along and add vampire themed details to the girls' lives serving the food and drinks with aged blood (non-alcoholic wine) and repainting the manor's walls red. Upon arriving at the hospital Remilia ran into Reimu and Marisa who told her of the "incident" she was causing (the hospital was suffering blackouts that day), Remilia quickly installed herself and her entourage in the game and rest is history.

Along with being a vampire Remilia says she has the power to manipulate the course of fate, this seems more attribute to her strangely extreme luck when things go right for her everything goes wrong for any against her and vice-versa this is mostly seen when she plays games with the others she either wins by a landslide or she just can't seem to catch a break. She has a strange way of greeting others which is to tackle them head first to see if she can make them fall, if they don't Remilia states that their fate/luck has become a more favorable, if they do she laments on their bad luck and that they will have to face their fate. Due her mental strife she is a vampire for the "game", unfortunately it seems she has taken her vampire character too seriously and along with her afore mentioned delusion has now developed a form of heliophobia (fear of sunlight) although she is still willing to go out during the day just never without her parasol and Sakuya by her side should anything happen to the parasol.

-The Younger Scarlet-

Flandre Scarlet the younger sister and the Scarlet family's "dirty little secret". The dirty little secret contradicts their shared title as the Scarlet Sisters being that Flandre isn't really Remilia's younger sister she is actually her cousin from one of the branch families, during the two year time period when the family was being targeted Flandre's family was one of the first to suffer. The sight of her dead parents left her with a perpetually childish mind set, it is thanks to being taken in by Remilia that she had not gotten any worse then she is now. Flandre idolizes her "sister" and loves the rest of her "family" more than anything else to her they are the most important factor in her life, granted given her current state Flandre probably wouldn't know how to function in normal society without one of them holding her hand the whole way. Flandre suffers from a bipolar personality, type 5 HSAN (she doesn't feel pain of fatigue which has granted her augmented strength) and due to having the mentality of a child she possess both a child's innocence and cruelty. She has been assigned the last room of the ward (our most padded and safe room) more for her own safety since her type 5 HSAN allows her to break anything she can get her hands on to which she would probably bang on the concert walls until she broke them or her hands, luckily she took to the room with joy since to her it is "a big squishy marshmallow room". Since she mind lapsed back to that of a child we have tried to reeducate her using safe learning toys most of which she breaks, her type 5 HSAN can apparently transfer to whatever she has in her hands since she managed to completely destroyed a newly installed metal toilet with a squeaky hammer how she did that we don't know and are actually afraid to ask.

With regards to the afore mentioned Bipolar personality, bipolar may be too strong of a word and we wouldn't classify it as mood swings but there seems to be different sides to Flandre, she seems to switch between a docile gamer girl to a hyperactive sports loving hell riser at the drop of a hat. Both Sakuya and Meiling have stated that Flandre does not have multiple personalities but rather what they call modes, they have informed us that Flandre just really loves games and before she lost her family she was very good at figuring out how to win them that some of her family members stated that she acted like a completely different person focusing on a game. Lately we have discovered that Flandre has two large scars on her back or to be more precise her shoulder blades, no one knows where she got them from and Remilia was horrified when she found out so it shows that even the other former residents of the manor didn't know and perhaps Flandre is the only person who does and she didn't know about them until we told her leading us to the conclusion that they could have been caused at the same time as her parents death but since her mind regressed that day she could have known but has forgotten. Due to her idolizing her older "sister" she is also a vampire for the game but when she found out about her scars she says that her wings were torn off so she replaced them, when asked what the look she drew a picture of herself with what looked like branches with crystals hanging from them growing out of her back.


	4. UFO

I don´t own Touhou, ZUN does

Unusual Family Oddities

The following file contains information pertaining to a "family" of patients residing in the hospital. One day Byakuren Hijiri the "mother" of the family suddenly arrived out of the blue asking if she and her "daughters" could stay in the hospital, at first some of the newer doctors thought it was a joke and told her that the hospital is not a boarding house. When Byakuren explained that her family (including herself) needed help the new doctors were still skeptical, Byakuren described some the girl´s behavior to them hoping they would understand but they simply shoot her down telling her that the hospital has more important patients to take care of. Luckily one of our older and more experienced doctors had partially over heard the conversation and ask for Byakuren to repeat some of the details, when she finished the older doctor personally admitted all of them to the hospital and afterword's thoroughly chewed out the younger ones for forgetting one of the hospital´s main policies "We help all who come to us for aid". The doctors who initially refused the family admittance were giving what most of us here in the hospital consider the worst punishment possible…being Flandre´s playmates for a month.

Nosey Mousey: Nazrin (no last name given) lived on the streets of a town where the social classes were divided into two class the rich and the homeless, the rich were monsters who considered the poor to have no legal right (they destroyed the only homeless shelter in the town) and would simply abduct some of the homeless and force them to work for them for free (since they didn't want to pay for hired help). The rich members of the town didn´t even provide their "employees" with even the bare necessities to live not even food, to the point that when one of the homeless they forced to work died from starvation or from being overworked they simply dumped the bodies back into the slums and looked for replacements. The only thing that kept Nazrin from sharing this fate was that the rich considered children to make poor workers and they simply overlooked her when they went "scouting" for replacements. Nazrin survived by looking in dumpsters and trash cans for any kind of food and clothing. Her only friends during that time were a pack of mice that seemed drawn to her for some unknown reason, these mice helped her by leading her to places where there would be plenty of food for them (usually near restaurants and other such establishments) most times when she tried to find food she would be chased by one of the workers but they never caught since her mice would always attack whoever was after her.

This continued for a few years where Nazrin´s mice army grew to the point where there wasn´t a single mouse on the streets that wasn´t familiar with her, even if her life wasn't easy Nazrin was still a good girl and helped out the other homeless people by bring food, clothes, anything to brighten their day from her ventures into the richer part of the town. Nazrin´s reputation soon became split to the homeless she was a helpful young girl with a lot of pet mice and a kind heart to the rich residents of the town she was considered a pest and a thief stealing from them and giving to the "underserving" homeless. One day Byakuren was passing through the rich side of the town on a spiritual trek across the state when she came upon Nazrin running from a group of the rich snobbish children chasing her and throwing stones, fortunately Nazrin escaped. Worried Byakuren followed Nazrin into the slums and was completely horrified at the state they were in, more so when she saw the people who lived there, she continued walking in the slums offering kind words and assurance to the poor souls that inhabited the slums until one child said that she was Nazrin (due to her kindness) to which Byakuren asked about Nazrin and was told of what Nazrin did for the homeless.

Needless to say Byakuren sought out Nazrin to confirm if everything she had learned was true, when she found Nazrin she asked and Nazrin explained the situation to her and that the rich children only chased her because she took some old thrown out toys for some of the kids living in the slums. Byakuren had heard enough she contacted numerous charity groups and homeless shelters, which in a manner of days had arrived and quickly relocated all the homeless residents. During the relocation Byakuren asked Nazrin if she would like to be adopted Nazrin said she would agree only if her mice could stay with them to which Byakuren had no problem with the arrangement and became the legal guardian/mother figure to Nazrin and her mouse army. The town soon collapsed making the lazy rich snobs move to other towns when they found out that there were no more homeless people for them to exploit and that they had to try and figure out how perform even the most mundane tasks themselves, thankfully most if not all of the rich families now resided in different prisons when they tried to pull the same thing in the towns they moved into (the only reason their got away with it in the first town was that the higher classes literally owned the town and the police force). Their sentences were changed to indefinite incarceration when what they had done in the first town came to light.

When Byakuren came to the hospital her adopted family also took up residence in the hospital to be near her and for those who realized there might be something wrong with them so they could get help. Nazrin doesn´t suffer from any major psychosis, but she believes that her pet mice are her children, treating them as such and is protective of them the fact that every single mouse listens to her causes her to further believe that she is the mother of all the mice. This isn´t abnormal behavior per say since there are other pet owners who do the same, but this was born more from extreme loneliness and the fact that for most of her life Nazrin´s only family was a large colony of mice, the abnormal part is that she believes that not only are the mice her children but that she can speak with them and that they talk to her which as mentioned before is reinforced by the fact the mice follow her every word…do they really understand her?

Nazrin possesses the unusual talent to find anything, her legion of pet mice seem to assist her when whatever she is looking for happens to be very small. She is who some of the hospital's doctors ask for help when they can't find a document be it on paper or in a computer she seems to know where to look in order to locate them. One of the best examples is that the hospital is fairly large since it is comprised of four separate buildings and each building has three floors, she managed to find a small locket one of the nurses lost weeks ago after only looking for it for ten minutes without her mice helping. She likes to try and sneak her legion of mice into the kitchens so that they may one day accomplish their not so secret goal…of raiding the hospital´s fridges for every last scrap of cheese they can find in it. Naturally Nazrin plays a mouse youkai during the "games", but she does not like being called a rat since in her words "rats a nowhere near as cute as mice".

Unsurprising Umbrella: Kogasa Tatara was abandoned at birth to a small orphanage; due to her heterochromia (where one eye is a different color to the other) she was teased by the other orphan children for being a "freak" and was also treated as an outcast. When she talked to the person running the orphanage they told her to just be patient and the other children would soon stop, the problem was the didn't stop and they grew very abusive of her the worst case when some came to the orphanage to adopt a child they would lock her in the store horse and wouldn't let her out until the person left and when the let her out the would lie to her about how no one would want her since nobody wanted to adopt a "freak" To cope with her loneliness she found an old eggplant shaped umbrella in the orphanages store house that the other orphans didn't want because they didn't like eggplants, Kogasa felt a connection with the discard umbrella and so asked if she could keep it.

Soon she and her new umbrella became inseparable the umbrella became a sort of security blanket for her and when she had it on hand she didn't really mind the others teasing and actually went along with some of the jokes played at her expense which soon lead to a new form of teasing from the rest of the orphans which was completely ignoring her, unfortunately Kogasa had gotten so used to the constant teasing and attention that she didn't know how to cope with the sudden lack of it. She eventually made her umbrella into her new imaginary friend called Nasu so she would at least have someone to talk to but the novelty soon disappeared and so she took to scaring or surprising the other orphans for any kind reaction positive or negative since to her any attention she could get was good attention.

This continued for a few years until a new adoption day rolled around but Kogasa stuck close to the orphanage's owner so the others couldn't lock her in the store house again, the visitor was Byakuren who looked at all the other children but when she saw Kogasa hiding behind the owner she walked towards her and spoke to her. This annoyed the other children who started telling Byakuren a hundred and one lies about Kogasa to which Byakuren only watched Kogasa put up with it until they were done, Byakuren made her choice that she wanted to adopt Kogasa, when those words left Byakuren's mouth Kogasa hugged her while crying tears of joy. When the other orphans heard this they were furious and spoke out against it since to them why would she want some "freak" when she could choose a normal child to adopt instead, to that Byakuren merely smiled at them which somehow scared the rest of them into submission and told them it was because Kogasa was a "freak" that she wanted to adopt her.

We have come to the conclusion that her constant attention seeking has developed into Histrionic Personality Disorder, patients with this disorder are highly emotional, energetic, impulsive, erratic, demanding, and are often gullible, with a low tolerance for frustration, and are overly concerned with what others think of them. Despite popular conception people with this disorder aren't always promiscuous, though they often are; it's more about compulsive attention seeking and dramatic behaviour and conception of self-worth rooted in the approval of others. We are trying to get her to break the constant need for attention by using subtle praise to try and boost her self-confidence and teaching her the difference between negative and positive attention. Kogasa is a karakasa (Japanese umbrella ghost) when she plays with the others, when she plays she suddenly becomes very good at surprising others more specifically by being in the least likely place then popping out to surprise anyone who gets close enough. She has stated that she won´t leave until everyone else in her family is ready to leave…she is going to be here for a while.

Cloud Covered Shrine Maiden: Ichirin Kumoi was born in the same village that Byakuren had left several years ago. Growing up she was a helpful young with loving caring parents and grandparents, a kind hearted soul that didn´t seem to have any problems at all mental or physical. She loved to listen to the village´s folk stories but her favorites were the ones about Byakuren, to Ichirin she is the ideal role model and someone she strived to be. Her grandfather helped her by explaining the Buddhist teachings and about life in general, one little talent he taught her was ventriloquism, she asked him to teach her after he pulled a prank of making one of the village statues "talk" to Ichirin. Most of her life was a fairly normal one then one day Byakuren paid the village a little visit to which Ichirin was overjoyed since she got to meet her idol, the two of them became fast friends

When her grandfather died Ichirin became very distant to everyone even Byakuren, to the point where some believed she had become antisocial to the point where nobody could get her to talk or crack a smile. During the time she spent closed off from everyone she acted in a very zombie like manner nodding when people asked her favors and just being pretty acting like a robot to others. Surprisingly after weeks of not saying anything to anyone Ichirin became the same as before with no visible assistance, this thrilled her friends and family since it seemed she had gotten over her grandfather's death until her family discovered what had caused Ichirin to open up again.

She had made a plush toy with a long rope attached to it of an old man's face (presumably her grandfather's) that she calls Unzan. Unzan has become infamous among the hospital cleaning staff members since it is so dusty that Ichirin is constantly surrounded by a cloud of dust and when she skips down the halls she leaves large amounts of dust clouds everywhere, this causes a problem when the windows are open since with a strong enough wind the dust gets carried all over that area resulting in more work for the cleaning crews.

Her condition can be considered generic at best. She has an imaginary friend that she created based on the memory of her late grandfather; this can mostly be attributed to an acute case of denial. We have learned that when she does not understand a situation or becomes confused she will seek guidance from Unzan; due to her grandfather teaching her ventriloquism it seems that her toy is actually talking with her (the fact that her ventriloquism gives Unzan and old man´s voice only helps to compound the illusion).

She choose to be a nyuudo (a collective term for youkai the resemble monks) when she makes believe with the patients, during the games Ichirin tends to throw Unzen as a form of "attack" while claiming that Unzen itself is attacking, most of the patients have dreamed up the idea that Unzen´s "hit box" (where they picked up that term from we have no idea) is Ichirin herself.

Capsized Sailor: Minamitsu Murasa was a girl who loved the ocean even more she loved boats and sailors. She often dreamed of being sailor and that she could one day go sailing with her parents (her father was an ex-marine and her mother a former shipwright), her parents were very supportive of her dreams and embraced them. As a special birthday surprise her parents took her on a three day cruise so she could be on the ocean an on a rather large boat (her parents were friends with the boats captain), Murasa was ecstatic at the chance to be on such a large ship that in her own words "couldn´t sleep a wink" before the trip. During the cruise Murasa was enjoying herself running all over the ship ask various members of the crew what they did on the ship and how the maintained everything. The trip soon turned into a disaster when a crack in the ship´s haul soon burst wide open and the ships lower decks soon became flooded. The whole catastrophe was so immense that some people refer to it as the second Titanic, there doesn´t exist any concrete records of the sheer pandemonium of the sinking because Murasa was the sole survivor.

The only reason she survived was that she wearing a life vest that her parents rushed onto her and placing her in one of the lifeboats instead of saving their own lives along with hers, after the boat sank she was left adrift alone in the life boat surrounded by nothing but water to which she just stayed curled into a fetal position crying out for her parents (with the only living things to answer were the palanquins circling her) until she cried herself to sleep. After she was found then saved by the local coast guard the next day she was informed that she had been the only survivor of the shipwreck, telling this to such young girl was a case of very poor judgment on the coast guards behalf since she believes the ship ran along the bays rocks causing the accident was her fault since she asked if she could see the control room moments before the tragedy happened. Shortly after she was soon appointed a legal guardian since she was an only child with very distant relatives, her legal guardian turned out to be Byakuren and the rest is history. There have been some relentless media vultures arriving at the hospital to try and get an interview/story out of her, to which we always tell them that it would only cause her to remember the disaster and that would only hurt her and possibly set her sessions back a few good months. Unfortunately there are those who don´t listen and try to force their way into the hospital which for us normal turns into a good laugh when they run into the other patients, even if some of the patients have no real relation to one other they always stand up for friend…but sometimes we have to be more forceful in removing them from the hospital (for their own good) least they run into one of our more aggressive patients.

Murasa suffers from a case of survivors´ guilt mixed with a guilt complex. Due to the coast guards words and her own young mind´s shocked logic she has wholeheartedly convinced herself that she was responsible for the accident and that boats will sink from her mere presence, she evens believes it´s her fault when the news reports ships sinking, capsizing, or any other boat related mishaps. Unfortunately her condition has worsened over the years to the point that she believes she is responsible for any and all accident or mishap that happens near anybody of water large or small. Also after spending that one night in a lifeboat with nothing but water around her has giving a strange case of hydrophobia (fear of water), she is only afraid of water when she is by herself, when she is with others Murasa has no problem with swimming or anything of the sought but due to her hydrophobia she still refuses to bathe alone and without her favorite bath toy…a life sized inflatable anchor. Due to her guilt she identifies herself as a ghost girl with the power to cause navel accidents when she plays make believe with the other patients, but the other "players" seem to be more worried of her anchor then her "powers" (in the games everyone thinks that it´s a real anchor).

Shou Toramaru: Guilt complex + forgetful

Her family had been the village's gate keepers for generations the task would be passed down from parent to child regardless of gender, Shou took pride in her duties and the only way she was ever pulled away from her post was when she had to eat or sleep. She would always be at her post from dawn till dusk; on duty she always had her family heirlooms with her a spear and a pagoda. Now some would believe that such a task would become highly boring and Shou was no exception, to past the time she would recite sutras, practice using her family´s spear, or playing with the young wildcats that showed up outside of the village including tiger cubs which seemed the fondest of her. The disaster the befall Byakuren (covered in more detail in Byakuren´s profile) left Shou with a large amount of shame for she felt that she had failed in her duties and was willing to leave the village because of it. Thankfully the villagers managed to keep her from leaving to the point Byakuren returned, Shou begged on her hands and knees for forgiveness and pledged herself to be Byakuren´s personal body guard (although Byakuren treats her like a family member more than anything) Byakuren accepted but only when Shou reached eighteen since having a minor bodyguard seemed strange. Shou agreed to the terms and the years she waited for her eighteenth birthday she spent trying to preform her duties more diligently. She is very dedicated to whatever task she presented almost to a fault since she seems to forget her surroundings even her basic needs (food, sleep, etc.) and puts all her focus into whatever she is doing even if it´s something simple like taking a bath or helping on of the staff members.

To this day she still blames herself for what happened to Byakuren even if it wasn't her fault, and her training had the misfortune of creating a few minor abnormalities in her mind. She has two conditions one being a Guilt complex the second being that she is very forgetful. Her guilt complex stems from her supposed failure to prevent Byakuren´s ordeal, it has developed to the point that she sometimes ends up apologizing for other patients mistakes and pranks even if she wasn´t in the same building as them as some form of self-imposed punishment combined with the fact that she is very honest and straightforward sometimes her apologies seem to come out harshly (Example: "I´m sorry that Nazrin´s mice stole your tasteless, pink tainted, star-shaped sunglasses"). Her forgetfulness is something we haven't figured out since she doesn't seem to have any problems with her long term or short term memory, nor has she suffered any kind of blunt trauma to her head, if anything it simple be how her mind organizes or prioritizes things due to her great almost blind dedication to Byakuren and any task she is entrusted with may. Due to playing with tiger cubs during her duties she has chosen to be a tiger youkai, we sometimes have to remind her not to forget her pagoda and spear, but if they go missing Shou will always run to Nazrin to find them.

The Saintly Mother: Byakuren Hijiri is one the most caring kind-hearted people residing at the hospital; many consider her a saint for she never seems to run out of patience even when she deals with the more rowdy patients. As stated at the beginning of the file Byakuren came to hospital seeking help for her "family" and herself, after a bit of investigating her background we have diagnosed that her various mental conditions are from her life before she meet any of the other girls she adopted. Before coming to the hospital she worked (and still does) with a very large non-profit charity foundation which was considered one of the best since they always helped everyone equally regardless of faith, history, or race. Before she worked with the charity she was the head priestess for a religious sect of Buddhist monks in a small village, Byakuren was fine with her position as her mother was the head priestess before her. Her life was mostly peaceful until a news group arrived at the village hoping to make a news story about the sect and it´s teachings, Byakuren accepted and asked that while they have permission asks question they were not to interfere with villagers daily lives. Thus the news crew spent a few weeks living in the village which soon turned into a huge scandal since the news group were actually a group of religious fanatics from a unknown church trying to disprove and/or vilify the sect, when they discovered they kidnaped a small group of people including Byakuren so they could in their own words "make them relinquish their heathen ways".

The following months turned into a living nightmare for the small group as they were subjected to beatings and torture as they tried to "convert" the group to their teachings but none of them would relent, another attempt was to keep them separated from Byakuren since the head priestess was seen as a paragon of peace to the sect, she was never allowed out of the cell and she was subjected to mental abuse all in the name of "saving" her. Upon further investigating of the kidnapping we have discovered that Byakuren once had a younger brother who was one of the people in the group of prisoners. He would sneak off to her cell to assure Byakuren that the rest of the group of hanging on and provide her with moral support, he continued for as long as her could sadly he was discovered and dealt with by a crazed fanatic. After her brother was killed his body was placed in her holding cell so as to deter her form ever wanting to leave the cell again, this behavior was monstrous in itself but the fanatic took it one step farther and left his body in her cell even after it began to rot into a cadaver. That act disgusted the rest of the fanatics when they found out since they wanted to convert the sect members not kill them. They released Byakuren who they apologized to for allowing such a horrid mistake to happen, she did not show angry or hatred but she expressed pity towards her kidnappers. That single human act showed the fanatics how far they had fallen afterword's they willing turned themselves and their prisoners over to police. Upon returning to the village the sect was relieved that the group was alright, her return was short-lived as Byakuren decided to travel and help others on her trek, the sect was in favor of her decision since they knew that she only wised to help other and that by staying she would only be limiting herself to the village. So she on travels she found some of her "daughters" and joined a charity group which lead to her eventually showing up at the hospital.

Despite everything that has happen to her Byakuren appeared to be mentally healthy, until she described her own problems. The kidnaping has caused her to develop a couple of phobias and a strange coping method. First her claustrophobia (fear of enclosed spaces) stems from that she was kept in the small holding cell by the fanatics to try and break her spirit for months, anything that reminds of the incident will cause her to stop talking, stand up and to slowly walk out the room, her behavior is normal considering what she had gone through so we don´t hold it against her and try to ease her so she doesn´t try to literary run away from her problem. Next the act of leaving her dead brothers body in her cell has giving Byakuren a case of necrophobia (fear of the dead/death) mixed with mild hallucinations she tries to accept that her brother is died but it is still a touchy topic Byakuren has said that when every she sees anything that looks even remotely like a corpse she sees her younger brother´s corpse instead even if the corpse in question isn´t a human one (or in one case an uncooked turkey). On the topic of her "daughters" we have come to the conclusion that Byakuren adopted the members of her "family" to avoid the loneness she felt during the time she was locked away and to cope with the loss of her younger brother, she cares a great deal about them and the affection is returned in kind. This seems to extend to the rest of the hospital staff and patients since she appears to be the only person who can calm down any of the patients even ones she has just meet for the first time, the fact that she is aware of her conditions and acknowledges them makes it easier for us to help her since one of the hardest steps in helping patients is getting them to admit they have a problem. Byakuren like some of other patients plays along with the games of make believe so she can be near her "daughter", she choose to be a Buddhist nun magician to help others and acts like well a mother to practically everyone…even some of the younger staff members.

Lady Legion: (No first name given) "Nue" Houjuu: Is one of the most mysterious patients we have at the hospital since technically Nue doesn´t exist in society we have ran multiple investigation, numerous background checks but we have come up with nothing. Nue has no existing history of any kind what so ever, no birth certificates, no dental records, no fingerprints, even tests to find someone with similar DNA have yielded zero results. We are lead to believe that even her family name was taken from somewhere else since we can't seem to find any record of a Houjuu family; even the overseas branches of the hospital have no records. Anything we know about her was told to us by Byakuren or anything Nue can remember. Apparently Byakuran found her on the streets and took her out of the kindness of her heart, now Nue is trying to be part of the Byakuren´s "family".

Nue is not her real name. The name Nue serves more as a collective term to the multiple personalities within her since none of them have named themselves or have claimed to be the original, to differentiate themselves from one another they arrange they clothing in various fashions so that they have some sought of individuality. Each personality is aware of others and some of them have said that have had conversations with the others when Nue falls asleep, when asked which one of them is the real none of them answer since even they don't know but they do know that multiple personalities are normally created to protect the core personality from some kind of trauma sadly Nue´s mind is so shattered that even they don't remember what trauma they were created to protect her form. The following list is of all the personalities recorded up to this point, since the personalities have no giving name they are listed by what aspect of Nue´s mind they appear to represent and how the arrange they clothes.

Timid: wears three red rust colored bracelets with a single red alligator on each on her right wrist and combs her hair to the right. She seems to embody Nue´s shyness and is the most childlike amongst the others, she tries to stay out of everyone else's way and can mostly be found playing with one of the other girls adopted by Byakuren. In fact this personality seems to most comfortable when with other members of Byakuren´s "family", she seems to seek others approval she tries to be helpful when she can and hates to be called useless. Upsetting this personality normally results in calling Nue´s next personality…

Big Sister: wears three blue and green bracelets with a single blue arrow head on each on her left wrist and combs her hair to the left. Embodies the rebellious teenager phase that most girls her age would go or have already gone through, this personality is brash, rude, and aggressive but at the same time it tries to be an understanding girl and stands up for others. This personality acts as a sought of tough older sibling to the other Nue and is quick to tell off anyone it thinks has upset Nue especially if someone upsets the timid Nue persona.

Neutral: wears Nude's normal clothing with a red ribbon-like broach and lets her hair hang loose and uncombed. We are a little in the dark with this personality since she doesn't talk and is highly unresponsive to anything that isn't Byakuren and even then the only response from her is a ghost of a smile. Some of the doctors believe that this personality possibly represents Nue´s shock to what trauma caused her mind to split since she exhibits the case symptoms of a victim that is repressing the incident and any emotion felt during said incident, but this personality took it to the extremes and seems to have repressed almost all of Nue´s emotion except for the brief signs of emotion it shows around Byakuren.

Trickster: wears Nue´s regular clothing with a light blue belt shaped like a snake, her hair seems to spike upwards and holds a toy trident (apparently Nue´s favorite toy). This personality is very childish with a love of fun, she plays pranks and jokes on others but they are never malicious, she will feel guilty if her "victim" didn't find it funny since she seems to exists for the express purpose of making others laugh and considers the other personalities and the rest of the patients in the hospital her friends. The only thing that seems to break her happy mood is being referred to in any shape or form as being an "outcast", for some reason the idea that she does fit in or belongs with others causes her to become enraged which is quickly followed by Nue switching over to the Big Sister personality to give the offender a verbally lashing.

Intelligence: This Nue forgoes any of the accessories that the other personalities use and arranges her clothing in a very clean and proper fashion with her hair combed straight almost like a private school student. This personality seems to embody Nue´s memories (past and present) and is the most informative when we need to ask about Nue (fears, hobbies, etc.), the hard part is getting her to surface since this personality only seems to appear when Nue is confronted by difficult questions (but only questions that Nue thinks they can answer, this personality will not surface if the questions asked are outside of the basic knowledge/schooling range a girl at Nue´s age would have), or when Nue becomes extremely confused. She is a perfectionist very strict when it comes to rules and standards wanting everything to be in its place, she hates for her clothes to get dirty and/or torn and if this comes to pass she will run around the hospital in search of someone who can clean/fix it. Despite everything she knows even she doesn't know what caused her and the other personalities to come into existence. She will only divulge information if she has "permission" from the majority of the other personalities meaning we have to ask the others before asking her, and trying to trick her doesn't work since she seems to "know" when she has "permission" to talk about something or not.

Semi-Whole: Her clothing is an amalgamation of the others personality's styles or in simpler terms she uses all the other personalities accessories and fashions and at the same time. She is the most recent and could very well be the closest to Nue´s original personality, just as her clothing is a mixture of the other personalities she seems to be a sought of pseudo fusion of the rest of the other Nue. The only thing that has stopped us from assuming she is the original Nue is that she herself told us that she is not the base personality but that it feels that it is the closest but she has also said that she feels that something is missing something that the original had (most likely referring to something in Nue´s as of right now unknown past).

Due to the nickname given to her collective selves her game character is classified as a Nue (a Japanese chimera like creature). Due to her other personalities' habit of rearranging her attire whenever they appear the rest of the patients in the "game" believe she has the power to shape-shift and that the other Nue are different forms she can take.

Despite the personalities being vastly different from one another there is one factor that there all share…claustrophobia (the intense fear of small enclosed spaces). All of Nue (including the Neutral Nue) become completely terrified at the mere thought that they will be placed in a small space, this seems to allow apply to small spaces Nue knows she won´t be able to leave since she has used the hospitals bathroom stalls with no problems to this date. We have come to the conclusion that her claustrophobia could be one of the key factors in her past that created her split personalities, this makes curing her an even more difficult task since Nue would first have to confront and overcome her phobia a process that could take years to accomplish. Also since there is technically more than one Nue it is most likely that each one of her different selves will have to individually overcome the phobia, unfortunately this means that until each Nue has conquered their claustrophobia we must postpone any ideas or procedures towards mending her mind.

* * *

Please review, I DO read them. To a writer nothing is more valued then their readers opinion.


	5. Ten Diagnoses

I don't own Touhou, ZUN does

This group of patients all came from a small mountain temple that was founded roughly a ninety years ago where any are allowed to practice their respective faiths so long as they did not try to convert one another and the faith must be recognized as a legitimate religion (enough to say that beliefs such as scientology and cult like religions asking for human sacrifices are barred from entering). Despite their separate "abnormalities" these girls could still function with their everyday lives. They would have continued there if not for their fellow temple inhabitants convincing them to be admitted to the hospital so they could better understand their conditions and overcome them so they could grow. They have made dealing with them slightly jarring since despite what they were told they seem to truly enjoy being different to the rest of them and revel in their respective strangeness, unlike most who are part of Gensokyo they are well aware that they are simply playing a large game of make believe but at the same time they enjoy the fact that they are in the company of others who are just as strange as they are.

* * *

- The Living Echo -

Kyouko Kasodani is a young girl who was born and raised in the temple. Being around so many different religions and practices had made her have a neutral standpoint seeing the points and faults in their respective practices. Since she decide not to follow any of the religions she chose to simply keep the temple clean by dusting it no small feat since the temple was the size of a monastery but she did it without complaints, in her sessions she has mentioned being bullied by some of the other children in the temple for not accepting their religious view to be the correct one and just to "punish" her they would exit then enter the temple just to leave foot prints on the floor that she had just dusted still she didn't weaver causing the bullies to try even more drastic means which escaladed until it lead to the most traumatic moment in her young life that caused her condition. One night without the adults knowing the group of bullies kidnapped her as took into the mountain's forest that was behind the temple and as "punishment" for not accepting their respective saviors they left her there with her hands tried to a large tree and for the rest of that dreadful night she spent it crying and screaming out for help which did not arrive until the next morning where she began constantly calling back to the someone who had heard her cries for help during the night and began looking for her, she kept calling until she was found by one of the temples children a few hours later.

Upon returning to the temple the child explained what she saw and told the adults of the group of children who bullied Kyouko to which the tried to justify their actions as quoted by "Opening the eyes of the non-believer" this statement enraged the adults who quickly disciplined them for breaking the temple's rule of trying to convert others but the damage had already been done, Kyouko had developed the obsessive-compulsive behavior which compels her to repeat back loudly anything anyone says to her. After recovering she quickly decided to follow Buddhism to avoid the chance of being put through that ordeal again, in the hospital she can be found swiping the front porch or any of the hospital hallways reciting sutras to keep herself calm and is quick to greet anyone in a loud and cherry voice, due to her condition when asked questions or spoken to she will repeat what was said to her then respond it. Due to her habit of repeating what others say her game character is a yamabiko (a youkai responsible for creating echoes), sadly the only progress she has made so far is that now she is not as loud as she was when she first arrived.

* * *

- Undead Guide -

Yoshika Miyako was the Taoist guide to anyone who wished to take up residents in the temple. Her duty was to show newcomers how to walk up the mountain to reach the temple and as such knew the mountain very well; she enjoyed scaling the mountain and seeing all the plants and animals. In the temple she was renowned for her ability to navigate the mountain regardless of if it was day or night and her favorite place of the mountain was the temple's peaceful graveyard, her skin is semi-pale due to always using the most shaded paths of the mountain and stay up during the night in the graveyard. She had been found numerous times by the temples inhabitancy to be eating poisonous mushroom that grew around the graves with no ill effect, apparently she has been doing this for some time and with some testing we found out why she can do this.

She has a strange physical condition which also her to eat almost anything, but that is only because her taste buds are so damaged from the mushrooms that she can't tell apart bitter, salty, sweet or any flavors which is the main reason that allows her to eat anything and not complain about the taste. Although she still can feel the textures and sensations like how spicy food makes her tongue tingle and how smooth pudding is, with this "diet" one would expect her to get poisoned or fall ill but that is not the case she possess a very powerful stomach which can digest almost anything she swallows so far the only things she can't digest appears to be anything inorganic or metallic which does give her stomachaches and constipation something that she was embarrassed to admit. The mushrooms she enjoyed at the graveyard have numbed her body to a point that she doesn't feel much in the way of pain but she easily feels more pleasant sensations like feathers tickling her, she is also forgetful which is once again related to the mushrooms that not only numbed her body but her mind as well. Her elbows are very stiff and she has a hard time bending them due to having been born with a form of arthritis in her elbows while it doesn't stop her arms from moving she requires assistance to perform some tasks and must stretch her arms both before and after any task so that her arms don't temporally lock up when she's doing them.

We thought she might be one of the first of our patients to leave the hospital since most of her problems are linked to the mushrooms she ate at the graveyard and we hoped that by being away from them she would eventually recover from the damage that they have done to her body. We had hoped this until we found that the mushrooms Marisa always has with her and shares with Yoshika are very close to the ones Yoshika ate at the graveyard and as stated in Marisa's file we have no idea where she gets them from, so Yoshika now has a steady supply of mushrooms to eat. Due to walking with her arms complete straight in front of her Yoshika was called a zombie by most of the other patients, but since Yoshika thought zombies were a bit over used she decided that she would be a jiangsi (a Chinese hopping zombie). Due to the fact her "character" hops to move around she sometimes gives piggyback rides to the younger child patients of hospital.

* * *

- Heretic Hermit -

Seiga Kaku is one of the temples more vocal and sometimes overly passionate supporters of the right to choose which religion to follow. She was the one to find Kyouko when she was left tied to tree by the group of brats trying to convert her, needless to say that after the adults had punished the children Seiga took it a step further and left the children bound and gagged in their rooms just so they could feel what Kyouko went through, although she will never admit it was her. Because of what happened to Kyouko Seiga took to roaming the mountain to insure that it never happened again. During her time exploring the mountain she found the graveyard and Yoshika who she quickly befriended and since they started to explore the mountain together Seiga enjoyed roaming the mountain side more. She eventually built a small hut on the mountain so she and her friends had a little home on the mountain that brought them together and near the temple. The hut also served a secondary purpose of making sure that on the off chance the zealot brats tried to pull the same stunt with any other "nonbelievers" one of them could have a safe haven for them, which probably won't be happening anytime soon since the gang of brats are now completely terrified to roam the mountain even when they know that Seiga is staying in the hospital. She acts like an older sister towards Yoshika, it is not odd to find the two spending time together in fact they are well known to team up when they are playing with others, also to show her support for her two friends she follows both Buddhism (for Kyouko) and Taoism (for Yoshika), she acts like the elder sister to the rest of the temple girls.

Her abnormality if one can call it that is that she has the strange habit of moving around the hospital though the air vents; surprisingly she is very good at it and barely makes a sound (where she devolved this habit especially in a temple where there are no air vents, we have no idea). Our observations and sessions with her have made us consider that it is not so much a habit as it is a belief for her and that moving through air vents is synonymous with breaking down walls physical or figurative. Seiga apparently wants to break down the walls that separate those of different beliefs, since even in the temple allows those of different faiths to interact with one another there is still some tension when people of two separate yet similar beliefs interact with each other (the Jewish and the Christians for example). This has also made her very intrusive often sticking her nose into other people's affairs, she is also very stubborn if there is a room with a locked door then she will spend as much time as it will take trying to get in normally via air duct and if that doesn't work she will try to pick the lock with her hair accessory.

She is known to be quite the joker in the hospital and her favorite prank is to pop out of an air vent in front of someone strike up a short conversation with them trick them to look away and quickly leave through the same vent before they can turn to look at her again, sometimes she just pops her head out of a vent and says _"__Heee~llo" to spook any near passer-by._ When she is playing with others she plays the role of a hermit but due to her being a bit of a prankster and her other antics she is considered a wicked hermit. Her habit of using air vents lead her to decide that in the games she has the power to pass through walls, the other patients don't mind since they see it as a fun game to try and catch her, she sometime acts like teacher to the girls from the temple (this is probably an extension of her acting as an older sister for them). We have gone over her information numerous and we still have no idea where to start on treating Seiga, we don't even know if she needs to be treated for anything.

* * *

- Ghost Girl -

Soga no Tojiko loves to dance; during her time in the temple she would spend her free time practicing. Any kind of dance was fine to her, she especially enjoyed watching and taking part in the various religious dances that were held in the temple during their respective religious holidays. One day there was an earthquake at the temple, Soga was one of the few how didn't get through it uninjured one of the large flower pots had falling from its stand right onto he legs. The accident had broken both her legs, which left her deeply depressed since it deprived her of what she loves most in this world. Thankfully due to the temple housing various religions (both well-known and obscure), each had their own homemade remedies with which they combined various treatments to heal her legs. She was back and walking in less than a month, but she is now required to have her feet and legs always wrapped in bandages.

The bandages on her legs are not the same kind we use in the hospital in fact they look almost like flat strips of wool, apparently these bandages are made by using the plants that grow around the temple and are then put through an unknown process. Due to the process being a secret the people of the temple have requested that we do not try to reverse engineer the bandages, we have fired anyone who chooses to ignore that agreement. The temple sends us boxes of the bandages every month, even though they were originally meant just for Soga's legs we use them with our other patients as well since the material doesn't seem to cause any discomfort and actually works better then common bandages, the temple inhabitants are fine with us using the bandages for more than just Soga´s legs so long as we keep our end of the agreement. Because of the bandages Soga doesn't wear shoes, also due to the thickness of the bandage and her past experience practicing so many different dances, Soga is very light on her feet to the point that she never makes a sound when she wakes. This "talent" has reached the point that regardless of what is on the floor (half eating cookies, broken glass, dried leaves) Soga can step on it and she still will never make a sound and no matter where one finds he in the hospital she will be dancing.

She is what some would consider the normal one of the group since there is nothing mentally or physically abnormal about her, the only thing 'strange' about her is how pale her skin is but that is easily attributed to her spending most of her time indoors, we believe that she simple came to hospital to be with her friends. Although due to the accident she has become very protective of her feet and legs. She plays the role of a ghost girl when playing with other patients which would seem cliché except in her own words that since she said she was a Taoist ghost she has two ghostly tails instead of the stereotypical one tail (she mostly based that on the fact that both her legs are bandaged).

Due to the thickness and material of her bandages Soga tends to generate a lot of static electricity, which she uses to shock people when she plays pretend claiming to be using thunder magic (which she doesn't seem to realize is that thunder is just the sound, lighting is the actual flash), also it seems that the more frustrated or angry she gets the static electricity seem to rise in voltage (she once shocked a doctor leaving his hair similar to Albert Einstein…it was like that for a week).

* * *

- Forever Young? -

Mononobe no Futo supposedly just appeared in the temple one morning out of nowhere. Despite the fact that no one in the temple knew where she came from the welcomed her into the temple where she soon took to teaching the inhabitants of the temple's history, which to the surprise of everyone she was quite knowledgeable to the point that it almost sounded like she was there when it happened. She was well liked by most of the inhabitants and the children would ask her to teach them since they enjoyed her teaching methods, and after a few years one day she just disappeared as suddenly as she appeared…all this happened roughly fifty years ago. Then twenty years later the temple itself is still standing because most temple goers who have grown up there leave the temple to find employment and send a percentage of their earnings to support the temple. Mononobe appeared again just like the last time, and same as the last time she was welcomed and well liked amongst the temple inhabitants. She had told them that it wasn't the first time Mononobe no Futo had been in the temple to which they thought she meant that she was named after one of her decedents who once lived in the temple, which made the temple inhabitants, decide to call her Mononobe 2nd. She spent her time helping around the temple teaching Taoism to those that followed it and times were simply peaceful in the temple.

This changed when an old man (now retired) returned to the temple to spend his remaining days at the temple caught sight of her, the old man at first thought he was going senile but as the days rolled by he became more and more convinced that she was the same girl that appeared in the temple roughly fifty years. He was the only person in the temple suspicious of her and he didn't hide that fact from her or anyone else and he told them his reasons but the brushed it off as him simply overreacting while some even joked that he the only reason he believed it was because he might of had a crush on the first Mononobe no Futo. So the old man spent his final semi-peacefully days in the temple to the point where his age had left him bedridden, but he didn't mind since he felt that soon he would die in his sleep soon. One night while the old man was lying in bed he was visited by Mononobe 2nd, she apparently wanted to ask him why was he so hostile to her. He explained his thoughts and why he was so distrustful of her, to this she answered with a gentle smile and her response of having heard that the temple doesn't discriminate against someone's religion the old man believed her because her tone was that of someone who had never set foot in the temple before. When they finish talking she patted him on the head, handed him a small note and vanished from the temple into the night with no one being able to find her again. The said that the old man had read the note when she left his room and that he was as pale as a ghost and sweating profusely, when asked he simply told them that he was tried and needed to rest so the left him to rest…the old man died from a heart attack that same night. After Mononobe 2nd had disappeared and the old man buried a few days after some of the people who had been looking after him decided to look at the small note that Mononobe had handed him before she left, when they looked at it they couldn't decide if the note proved old man's claims or if it was just a prank by Mononobe 2nd since all that was writing was a simple, short yet very unnerving message writing on it…"It was nice, seeing you again Edgar"

She appeared once again in the temple ten years before she was admitted to the hospital with the rest of the girls. She was sent to our hospital with the other patients because the inhabitants said she started to make strange and impossible claims. She has made claims that she knew the parents of the rest of the patients that came from the temple when they were still children and that her knowledge of the temple is because she was one of the founding members when it was first being built. With the witness statements we have received we took to studying her body in hopes of figuring out if she really is the same person from those different points in the temples history or if she was a descendent with a strong resemblance to the first Mononobe encountered by the temple.

She seems to suffer from a rare form of Hypoplasia (a medical condition where one suffers from underdevelopment or incomplete development of a tissue or organ) but in her case her whole body has been affected (which would make it Systemic Hypoplasia) to the point where it has slowed her body's aging down to a crawl despite appearing to be around the same age as some of the younger patients we estimate that she would actually be around the same age as Sakuya and Meiling…Although some of the other doctors are now considering that she might have a highly prolonged version of Systemic Hypoplasia that not only did it stop her from aging but it might have also preserved her body for who knows how many years, but that would mean that accepting certain circumstances and theories her claims of being one of the temples founding members might not be as farfetched as most of us think they are and if that is the case then she could be very well over a hundred years old. She is one of the few patients who didn't chose her game character (hers was picked by Seiga) due to her youth Seiga designated Mononobe as a shikaisen (a semi-immortal human), which given her condition and the extent some doctors are willing to think of how long she has been alive it might not be too far off the mark.

* * *

- All-hearing Saint -

Toyosatomimi no Miko is by her parent's religion Buddhist but at the same time she also studies Taoism under Saiga. A relatively friendly and thoughtful she is willing to listen to anyone if it means that they will feel better, she is also very cooperative we the hospital staff to the point she is considered a model patient. She was sent to the hospital because she has a history of hearing voices which started when she was quite young, at that young age she believed that it was her mind creating and imaginary friend for her since due to her studies she didn't get to spent as much time as she would have liked playing with the other children. Soon one voice became two, two became four and so forth, eventually she believed that she was going insane because she kept hearing more and more voices no matter where she was in the temple, but that theory was put to rest when the real reason for the voices came to light. She was apparently born with an inhuman sense of hearing; she can hear everything around her within a thirty-meter radius of her person. She was close to losing her mind since due to her strong hearing she could hear almost everything in and outside the temple, and it was worse at night as she was become more and more sleep deprived since she could hear the animals roaming outside the temple while the rest slept (she could hear their snoring as well). Meaning she never had any peace and quiet or time to be with her own thoughts since her head was constantly filled with the voices and sounds of others. She was saved due to the timely arrival of the winter season, to keep the temple goers warm they made large amounts of winter clothing with tightly pack wool to keep warm and she was given a large pair of wool earmuffs which due to the aforementioned tightly pack wool help since they blocked out a vast majority of the voices. She was extremely happy since now she could go about her day and only hear a few voices/sounds instead of the multitude of noises she could hear before. Unfortunately it didn't last very long since as she grew up her hearing got stronger thus she required denser earphones to block out the noise.

Her strong hearing was quite a problem the first few days she was in the hospital since we have people who work night shifts. So while we study her and try to create a procedure to make her hearing normal we have giving her a pair of sensory deprivation earmuffs which would normally stop anyone from hearing anything but with her hearing she can still hear people a good ten meters away, also to insure that she could sleep at night we have sound proofed her room. Due to her hearing she can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth, some doctors have considered using her to further some of the other patients session but the idea was shot down since all sessions are to be between just the doctor and patient no third parties not to mention that with certain patients it took us a very long time to gain their trust and suddenly putting Miko on the spot like that might run the risk not only losing that patients trust but also the rest of the patients could become distrusting of her and that is a scenario we want to avoid.

Due to her helpful nature and good will towards the rest of the people in the hospital she is considered a Saint (both in and out of the games), she carries a hollow wooden tube that she pretends is a sword and she enjoys having "duels" with other patients who wield "weapons".

* * *

- Copycat Raccoon -

Mamizou Futatsuiwa is what some would call the odd one out of the group. She didn't join the temple because of religion nor was she born there; her parents abandoned her there. We have found out that her parents barely ever noticed her and her accomplishments were always ignored or downplayed by her parents to the point where her parents would quickly dismiss it (example: "Oh that's nice dear") to outright undermine her efforts (example: "you just got lucky") due to this she felt that no matter what she did her parents would never care about her. Mamizou´s parents work in the financing agency mostly in the charge of lending and collecting money, just like her parents Mamizou is also highly adapt at finance to the point where sometimes we ask for her assistance when dealing with some of the hospital's bills. She has gone on record saying that as far as she can remember to her parents paid more attention to their work than anything else in their lives (even each other) the biggest example being that even when they were in the house with her she always celebrated her birthdays alone, until she arrived at the temple where she was in the company of the friends she had made there.

During her stay at the temple Mamizou took up a hobby…cosplaying. True she had friends in the temple but she felt that she never actually fitted into any of the groups (religious or otherwise) in the temple so she took up cosplaying (which would be considered normal since most children want to play dress up once in their lives) but sometimes she would eventually convince herself that she really is who she is to imitating. This is because of her parent's constant neglect Mamizou feels that she can't identify or connect with any one by being just her-self and thus she feels that she needs to cosplay so people will at least notice her. This has caused Mamizou to feel very insecure around others unless she is using her game self or cosplaying/acting as someone else; during her sessions she refers to herself in the third person; in answer to this during her session we ask that she uses her "game character". On a side note she has struck up an odd friendship with Nue, in her own words (referring to herself in the third person) is that "Mamizou feels that the two of them are a lot alike, both of them are hiding their true selves behind multiple "masks" Nue with her other personalities and Mamizou with her cosplay habit."

She picked to play the part of a tanuki (Japanese folklore raccoon-dog that can shape shift). In keeping with her tanuki profile she is very adapted at imitating the other patients and some hospital personal but this is due to an assortment of factors. First is just her great dedication for cosplaying since she takes the "roles" she plays very seriously (for the reasons mentioned above). Second she has also been caught stealing other people's clothes so she can emulated there appearance she doesn't steal from the younger patients since their clothes are too small for her to fit in. Third she possesses a wide assortment of makeup and wigs which she uses to copy skin torn, hair color, hair style, etc. and the forth factor is her regular voice practice to the point way it becomes nigh impossible to tell apart her copied voice from the original.

There is only one way for the hospital staff to tell when she cosplaying as one of the other patients. We originally thought that is was because she never removed her glasses (naturally since she can barely see without them) but we later discovered she had prescription contact lenses so that idea went out the window. The only way to know when it's her is because she always forgets to remove her leaf shaped hair clip (which actually plays well into her tanuki character since tanuki are said to change form be using a leaf on their head), we believe that she subconsciously leaves it on and to many of the doctors they see this as a positive sign that despite her need for cosplay there is still a part of her wanting someone to notice the real Mamizou.

* * *

As always I welcome reviews…now a reader pointed out that I missed a character in the Scarlet Devil Ward chapter which is Rumia so I will be replacing that chapter with a revised version so please look forward to that.

On a separate note I will be leaving the next chapter up to the readers to choose which Touhou game I should cover next so please leave your suggestions in your comments/reviews. I will NOT be writing chapters based on any of the games from the PC-98 era.

Any recurring characters that showed up in the PC-98 games or were the only new characters in a game will probably be profiled in later chapters. Characters that fall under this category; Alice, Yuuka, Tenshi, Iku, Suika, and Hatate. If I missed any please let me know.


	6. Of Drunks and Dolls

I don't own Touhou, ZUN does

The contents of this file hold information pertaining to two of the hospital friendliest patients. The two patients have no history to one another, but are some of the ones who interact with Reimu and Marisa the most.

-Tipsy Tyke-

Suika Ibuki is the daughter of a martial artist who is an expert in Suiken (Drunken Boxing) a style he taught Suika. They have very stable and loving parent/teacher and child/student relationship, but despite this her father made a very grave error when it came to her training. Her father believed that the only way to truly master Suiken was to follow the legend of how it was first created *(see foot at the bottom of the file) so Suika was forced to do her training drunk, her father trained her this way for years to the point where she was capably of outperforming her father to which he decided that she was done.

Her father sent her to our hospital when he began to realize that after her training was done Suika still seemed to be completely drunk even if she had touched any alcohol for a few weeks. With the information giving and the tests we have ran on her we have seemed to discover Suika's constant drunken state, due to the long hours she spent practicing Suiken while inebriated her body has developed a rather strange dependence for alcohol. Her dependence is unusually because people normally enter a state of inebriation after having consumed one alcoholic beverage too many but in Suika's case it seems to be the opposite she shows signs of being drunk after going long periods of time _without_ drinking any alcohol, in layman's terms in order for Suika to stay sober she _needs_ to constantly drink alcohol. On that note to avoid confusion when using the words drunk and sober in this file, Suika's states of inebriation will be referred to as "dry drunk" and "wet sober".

Despite her father's teachings and having mastered the style, when Suika is "wet sober" she doesn't actively practice or even seems to remember that she knows Suiken. This can be attributed to that skills people have learned or acquired while they are drunk tend to be forgotten when they have sobered up and only resurface when that person gets drunk again, so following her father's instructions Suika only practiced her Suiken when she was completely inebriated so anything and everything she learned is forgotten when she is "wet sober" and it stays that way unless she gets "dry drunk" again, this also seems extend to her muscle memory. Which causes problems, the very few times when Suika does get "dry drunk" all hospital staff and patients are instructed to give her plenty of room, because when she does become "dry drunk" Suika doesn't exhibited the attitude of a typical drunk (ranting about her life, becoming very relaxed, etc.) in fact she starts going through her entire training regimen…which wouldn't be considered a problem except parts of her training involved breaking boards and practice dummies. This ends up costing the hospital a very large amount of money in replacements, repairs, and tending to anyone who was unfortunate enough not to get away from Suika in time though some patients with more physical inclined abnormalities seem to be able to take some hits. Her father feeling guilty for what he has done and for the damage she has caused, has giving her the Ibuki family's ancestral wine gourd that would in his words make sure Suika is never without alcohol. Skeptical as we were his words held true, the wine gourd she now carries around everywhere has some strange properties to it, no matter what kind of liquid is poured into it the contents will turn into alcohol, thought even with this gift she still gets "dry drunk" just that now this moments are far fewer than before. Of course our biggest concerns with regards to Suika is the danger of alcohol poisoning and liver damage, she hasn't shown any signs and for once we are hoping that her body's dependence has caused her to gain an immunity to these conditions.

Despite everything Suika seems to possess the innate talent to draw others to her. We don't know if it is because she simply a very charming innocent girl or if her young age makes others feel parental towards her, but the entire hospital is protective of her even people she has meet once just feed like sitting down to chat with her. Whenever there is party in the hospital (mostly for birthdays and holidays) a sure guarantee to get others to attend is if Suika attends as well, she seems very fond of Reimu probably since Reimu acts like an older sister/mother towards Suika who was an only child and raised solely by her father. They can normally be found together and Reimu is one of the people (outside the hospital staff) that Suika will listen to without any kind of coaxing. Suika's father chose her character for the games which we found was highly fitting, an Oni (a Japanese folklore ogre known for being strong and having a love for alcohol and parties). We are still thinking of how to cure her, but we are worried that it might cause harmful withdrawal symptoms, we tried using non-alcoholic light beer as an alternative (this was when some of us believed her need for alcohol was a mental belief) but that just made her "dry drunk" faster, perhaps we can wean her off actually strong alcoholic drinks by using/creating some kind of pseudo-alcohol substitute?

* * *

-Miss Marionette-

Alice Marigold is incredible self-confident and has a bit of an ego but overall she is a friendly young girl. Her ego and confidence mostly stem from the fact that after Patchouli Alice is the hospital's second biggest bookworm; her room has stacks of books that reach the ceiling. She also has a keen interest in puppets; in fact many of her books are on how to make puppets, Alice is very talented at not only making puppets but also at the art of puppetry. She likes to put on puppet shows for the other patients; her control of the puppets is truly impressive not to mention how fluid the puppets movements are regardless of the style of puppet she is using ball joint, rag doll, etc.

Despite her aforementioned friendliness to everyone she bares some kind of grudge towards Marisa. Whenever they are in the same room one of them would start a conversation that would quickly dissolve into one of their famous teasing arguments we are just glad that they just use their words and have never tried to physically hurt each other. In the end Alice's dislike of Marisa is for very simple reasons the first is that Marisa is always stealing some of her books. When she first arrived at the hospital Alice didn't have any problem when Marisa asked her if she could borrow some books but that quickly changed when some nurses explained that Marisa never returns anything she borrows, so to that Alice quickly retrieved her books before they were lost in Marisa maze like messy room. So these days instead of asking Marisa just runs into Alice's room and takes any books she that catches her eye, Alice is still missing a book which is her favorite titled My Precious Thing. Despite this Alice still acts friendly to Marisa and when Marisa returns it in kindness Alice seems to beam with joy.

The second is that Alice takes great pride in her puppet shows and most of the other patients praise her because of them so when someone shows little to no interest in them with no explanation Alice takes it very hard and Marisa almost never shows up to her puppet shows even when Alice goes out of her way to make sure that every patient gets an invitation, even personally presenting Marisa with an invitation which embarrasses Alice to no end. In conclusion these points show that despite what she might say about Marisa, Alice just wants to be friends with Marisa but has a hard time controlling herself and coming to terms with her conflicting feelings of annoyance and wanting to be friends she has towards Marisa.

Alice's major problem is that her interest in puppets sometimes takes a turn towards highly obsessive behavior. There have been numerous times where Alice foregoes or outright forgets to eat and/or sleep when it come to her puppets, normally Alice is happy to share her puppets and dolls with most of the younger patients but she becomes very hostile if she finds out that one of her dolls/puppets has been damaged and will obsessively repair any damages she sees. There have been some times where she continuously repairs the same puppet for hours on end because of new problems that constantly appear after the last one is fixed, the problem is that since Alice can be considered an expert on puppets and puppet repairs there is hardly ever a new problem that shows up after the first time she fixes it, the constant stream of newer mistake are all in her mind. This stems from the fact that the puppets and dolls Alice makes are very durable (it took Flandre a solid week to break one, and she was _trying_ to break it) so when someone shows her that one of her creations which she believes has no faults and are of fantastic quality is damaged it's a massive blow to her ego. Since Marisa plays a witch Alice decided to be a youkai magician, we believe she is trying to find a common ground with Marisa so she picked a character type similar to Marisa although Alice always denies it but she isn't fooling anyone.

* * *

Reviews as always are welcome. Since the readers asked for it the next chapter while be based on...

ta-da !**Subterranean Animism**!

(who am I going to think of a chapter title for that one?)


	7. Subterranean Symptoms

I don't own touhou, ZUN does.

* * *

The patients in this file have cases that are all over the medical spectrum. Since they are some of the most extreme/strangest cases we've ever had, we have to insure their safety and that of the other patients they reside in the hospitals lower levels with each patient getting an entire floor to themselves, despite that they have become fast friends with each and they will come up to the upper floors to play with the rest of the hospitals inhabitants.

-Kick the Bucket-

Kisume (no last name giving) is by far the most normal one among the inhabitants of the minus floors. She is the only patient on Floor -1 which isn't so much a floor as it is a checkpoint room, Kisume doesn't mind since she is the only one using most of the time and it is helpful because of her habit of spending her time sitting in a large bucket. Although if she doesn't have a bucket near her she will make due with hiding in a cardboard box thinking it fine despite the fact everyone notices when a random cardboard box starts to move around by itself **"!". **

She is incredibly shy to the point that even if someone isn't looking at her she barely says a word; it seems she only speaks with someone if the head is completely covered. She likes to play a prank of dropping buckets onto people's heads which not only is funny to watch since for some reason everyone in the hospital falls for it no matter how many times it also serves a second purpose in that since she is a very shy girl she has trouble talking to others face to face the buckets help to alleviate that.

Although her condition has been referred to extreme shyness what it is really is that Kisume suffers from Agoraphobia (an intense fear of open spaces). Except for the dropping buckets on people's heads part that is out of just shyness, as always treating and helping someone with overcoming a phobia is a long and gradually process. Kisume seems to realize that she has a phobia but still refuses to talk or even think about it, this causes us problems due to that her medical history is spotless and her parents are decent people who have no idea what could of caused her to develop a phobia which leaves us in the dark. Despite everything we must remain positive and hope that either she overcomes her fears by herself or that we can discover a way for her to overcome her fear, giving up hope on a patient is not an option in this hospital.

Just like some of the patients who have based their game character of the various conditions when they indulge in the games of make believe, Kisume decided to be a tsurube-otoshi, (a type of youkai which was sometimes said to drop buckets on people)…how very simple but she is just a simple girl suffering from a phobia and by far one of the most normal patients in the hospital, so there is not much else to comment and/or explain about her.

* * *

-Infectious Arana-

Yamame Kurodani is the only patient on Floor -2 and with good reason. To understand why a little backstory is necessary; originally she wasn't one of ours but she was transferred to our hospital from a different hospital due to her parents claiming that the hospital staff were performing unethical exams and testing on Yamame. The whole ordeal became a major scandal which resulted in the hospital manager having to fire over half his staff, since she transferred to us the other hospital has slowly started to rebuild its image and reputation.

When we received her we already knew of the scandal and asked why she was tested on, we were surprised at the answer. Yamame carries numerous infectious diseases, she has nearly every infectious disease on record and a few more that weren't. For a single person to have so many disease is unheard let alone on that is still alive, and for all intents and propose Yamame should have been left bedridden for the rest of her life. Her body has somehow adapted to the countless germs running around in her system in fact it seems that she has entered a sought of symbiotic relationship with the diseases. The disease act as a kind of alternative to white blood cells which target anything that they and her body see as foreign agent and so is taken care of in half the time a regular person would since technically Yamame has twice the natural defenses.

As stated at the beginning of her file she was being treated in a different hospital. Although treated would be the wrong word, they were using her to try and make vaccines for the diseases. While it could very well have been beneficial to the entire medical community the way they were going about it was completely wrong, first and foremost while testing on patients is something that does happens it is ONLY and only to be done with the patient's and (in Yamame's case) the patient's parent's verbal AND witnessed written approval. They went a quite a few steps beyond that: they practically isolated Yamame from the rest of the world (not even allowing her parents to visit) and they started to treat her less like a human being and more like a vaccine breeding stock, their complete disregard for proper medical procedures lead them to do something so inhuman and repulsive that after they were found out and fired they were then black listed and any and all pensions, healthcare, and retirement benefits they had were nulled and voided. What did they do to earn such life destroying treatment? Apart from what was already mention they were for lack of a better term "force feeding" different diseases into Yamame's body in hopes that she would adapt and create new natural vaccines for them.

This method lead them to discover that Yamame does NOT gain instant immunity and symbiosis with any new diseases introduced to her systems. Her doctors didn't provide her with any medicines or treatment for they feared it would interfere with their experiments on her. After she was transferred to use we were given a copy of the research done and with it was some very important key information that for Yamame to acquire an immunity/symbiosis to a new virus her body has to pass though a few stages:

Stage 1 Infection, this stage is pretty much self-explanatory in that Yamame needs to have the new disease introduced to her body.

Stage 2 Signs, in this stage Yamame begins to exhibit the typical symptoms associated with the disease she has been infected with (aches, pains, upset stomach, swelling, etc.)

Stage 3 Reaction, here is where things get rough for Yamame, for her body to get use to a new infection it purposely accelerates the disease to its final stages which depending on the sickness can mean a lot of pain, misery, and suffering for Yamame.

Stage 4 Immunity, this is the when Yamame's body has taking the virus and adapted to it making sure the she never suffers from the same disease twice.

Stage 5.1 Symbioses, the desired end result in which after adapting to the new disease the other infections in Yamame's see it as an asset and thus accept it into the symbiotic relationship they share with Yamame.

Stage 5.2 Expulsion, this is the other end result if the other viruses in Yamame´s body do not accept the new one then it is isolated and removed from her body via sweating, urinating, defecation, or vomiting.

Regardless of which Stage 5 Yamame reaches she keeps her immunity meaning that infecting her with a new disease is a one-time deal, this prevented any attempts by her former doctors to (though repeated infection) "force" her body to reach Stage 5.1 instead of 5.2.

It is noted that the time in which each stage occurs is entirely depended on how quickly/slowly Yamame's body reacts to it. As such Yamame is the only person in medical history that has been infected with cancer and has been completely cured of it without any medical assistance, yes "cured" not treated, CURED the multitude of diseases in her body apparently made sure that there wasn't any trace that she every had cancer left in her body. The horrible treatment she suffered did produce numerous vaccines but they were never allowed to be put into mass production. There are numerous reasons why but the main ones are the method that they were created is inhuman and akin to illegal animal testing which is already a massive issue in the world of medicine but the vaccines themselves are highly volatile since they are basically complex mixtures of the diseases already residing in Yamame's body meaning that they are dangerous to anyone that doesn't have Yamame's unique immune system. So for now there are numerous hospitals all around the world that are trying to reverse engineer the vaccines hoping to discover the key components in each mixture so they can make people friendly versions that can be giving to the masses.

Now the reason Yamame has a whole floor to herself is that the symbiosis she has with her diseases is not as completely internal as we initial thought. She houses the diseases within her body…where they constantly spread, build, and multiple to which she can release them in the form of a purple mist from her body; we have discovered that this is not only a defense mechanism (one she most likely developed at her old hospital) she has acquired but also a physical requirement to maintain her health. Yamame has to periodically release the excess buildup of diseases for if she doesn't then they build to the point where Yamame will start to feel the toll on her body from housing so many virus and collapse, if left unaided than Yamame will reach her breaking point why she will release a frightfully large amount of concentrated mist from her body. The one time it happened in our hospital the mist actually started to eat away at the section of the floor she was collapse on.

Since Yamame has plenty of cobwebs on her floor she picked to be a tsuchigumo (a spider youkai) or more specifically an argiope spider tsuchigumo. Even with her choice of character and her physical anomaly Yamame is a very social, bright, fun-loving girl with everyone else in the hospital probably making up for the time she was forcefully isolated from world, her good will and friendly demeanor is quite infectious (pun intended, one cannot be a good doctor without a healthy dosage of medical humor). She seems to have a crush on our hospital only male patient, who seems to have a crush on her but they are both too shy to admit it to one another which the nurses find endearingly cute.

* * *

-Emerald Eyed Envy-

The inhabitant of Floor -3 is Parsee Mizuhashi. She was adopted by a well-off family; she had spent most of her life at a quiet little orphanage why she was left at when she was just a baby. At first her life was normal she was content then when she entered her teens she realized that the truth was they (mother and daughters) didn't adopt her out of love…they wanted her to be a servant for them. Parsee was treated more like hired help then an actually family member by most of her foster family; her foster father was the only person who treated like a family member which was the only thing that kept her going despite her foster mother's numerous attempts to break her sprite. Not being able to see Parsee hurt anymore and noticing the damage her life was causing to her mind, her foster father turned her over to us with only one request "take care of my little princess", the two are now divorced with the father regularly visiting Parsee. The mother and daughters once tried to sue/boycott the hospital to regain possession of Parsee but the lawsuit was shot down since the mother did nothing to hide her real intention of forcing Parsee into servitude (which in this case would be regarded as child labor) and closing our hospital which has gained a reputation for housing some of the strangest case in medical history would mean that our patients would be transferred to other hospital that most likely wouldn't know how to go about caring for them. We have had no notification of what became of them after the trial and quite frankly we don't care, good riddance to bad rubbish.

Parsee suffers from a severe inferiority complex; the years she spent being mistreated and overlooked have caused her to become very possessive of what she considers hers. This can be linked to the fact that she always received nothing but hand-me-downs from her foster sisters instead of actually gifts or presents on any occasions and her adopted mother would shower her daughters with affection while Parsee was treated as nothing more than a meaningless annoyance. Her possessiveness does have a brighter side in that she deeply cares about what she considers hers namely her friends, she is very sensitive to criticism a minor mistake will make her depressed where a little praise goes along for her since she practically never received any from anyone except her foster father, praising her will quickly left her sprites and put her in a much better mood.

She has also developed an emotional/psychological hated towards the idea that someone is forced to do something, finding it unfair. This stems from that she was never given a choice by her foster mother she was forced to do not only her chores but also all the chores of her foster sisters while they were allowed to just waste their time. During her life with her foster sister they would push anything they didn't want to do onto Parsee and when they were to be punished for not doing their chores they always tried to place the blame on her, fortunately this was one of the few things her foster mother didn't allow her foster sisters to do. Parsee has no problem helping other out of good will but if anyone wants her to do something they have to ask her first, one doctor thought he could just go around telling others what to do and had a habit of placing the blame on everyone else when things went wrong believing himself to be most important member of the hospital staff. He made the mistake of trying to force Parsee to take some tests without filling out the proper forms first; Parsee hates the idea of forced cooperation/labor to the point that she becomes exceedingly violent when she sees it…needless to say the doctor was gravely injured.

Parsee's game character seems to be based on a hashihime (a sought of bridge princess/troll youkai), she claims her domain (her floor) is the bridge/halfway point between the upper and lower levels of Gensokyo's underworld since the floors are numbered in descending order.

* * *

-Boozing Brawler-

Yuugi Hoshiguma is the only patient on Floor –4. She is a sought of urban celebrity she is well known among the bars in the community, one is that Yuugi has been known to be able to drink anyone under the table. The other is she is a bar brawler of unparalleled strength, she once fought a very large muscular man with a full wine glass in hand the end results were…I believe that the street term is that she completely curbstomped the man without spilling a single drop of her wine. As a matter of fact she is rather famous amongst bar goers for getting into fights with people who appear to be much stronger than her, beating them and for never spilling one drop of whatever drink she has in her hand at the time. Yuugi's most well-known victory was for beating three drunken robbers while she held a saucer of sake in her hand, She seems to live her life by a very simple idea "Bars are for drinking booze, meeting people, and getting into fights." After she got into fights one time too many it caused the local police to give her an ultimatum "get help or be arrested" to this Yuugi didn't go to alcoholics anonymous instead she came to us. Normally we would question such a decision but in light of our recent discoveries regarding Yuugi we accepted her into the hospital.

For some reason Yuugi doesn't suffer from any of the detrimental effects of alcohol, she does get drunk like any other person but her body is always healthy and her reflexes are always sharp…it's as if her body has some kind of strange method for breaking down alcohol, in short Yuugi's body is very alcohol efficient letting her get tipsy from it without wreaking havoc on her senses or organs. Also it's not just alcohol any food or drink Yuugi puts into her stomach gets digested and broken down its raw materials are used to their full potential, it seems her body takes even the smallest amount of useful materials (fibers, proteins, minerals, etc.) from the most unhealthiest of foods and drinks.

Yuugi seems to possess another condition. Her body can hold onto the necessary materials for very long extended periods of time, far longer then any other person on record. An exaggerated example would be that Yuugi can eat a full 70 oz. steak, wait half an hour to digest, run a triathlon (biking, swimming, and then run a mile) nonstop, and at the end she would have only used up about 2.3 % of her overall energy and body reserves, in short Yuugi's body is a marvel it is _ridiculously_ efficient food consumption-wise and material usage-wise. Although it seems that liquids are the only exception since Yuugi tends to burn through her water reserves faster then normal person would which is probably the reason she is always seen with a drink in hand. Why it burns up so quickly we haven't discovered yet but most likely it is to balance out Yuugi's body, for if her body treated liquids as it did solids then Yuugi would have superhuman stamina and probably would only need to eat once every other day.

She became fast friends with Suika, both enjoy alcohol and they both are very powerful fighters even if the way they fight is vastly different, Suika's has her Suiken (a difficult martial art) where Yuugi is nothing short of a champion street fighter (simple raw brute strength), not to mention sharing Suika's family gourd. Because of her friendship with Suika, Yuugi decided that she would also be an Oni for the games.

* * *

-3rd Eye-

Satori Komeiji is the older of the Komeiji sisters that inhabits Floor -5. She was sent to use along with her younger sister, at first her parents thought that was mental retarded since she didn't speak with anybody nor did she try to interact with others, instead she spent her time using the library computers. Unlike most of our patients who seem to have multiple or unusual disorders and conditions Satori's was identifiable from the very start. Satori has Autism (a complex brain development disorder associated with interaction/communication problems and restricted repetitious behavior) which is the reason for her lack of interaction with others. Her lack of interaction is caused by that she has a very methodical procedure to getting to know people. She doesn't interact with others unless she knows their information first, she has hacked into the hospital mainframe with her every present laptop and made read-me copies of everyone's personal files both patients and hospital staff. Which apparently she did the same thing at the start of her schooling but she was meet with distain and considered a freak by the other students who distanced themselves from her which only pushed Satori to be more anti-social. Since any of her attempts to socialize with others were shot down she would spend most of her time on her laptop in the school library on chat rooms and forums or with the only person that spoke to her at school her own sister, eventually the school staff grew concerned to their behavior and notified their parents which shortly lead to them being sent to us in hopes of helping them.

She is also a brilliant hacker and a quick typist. While Satori can be bluntly honest it is because she has said that she doesn't like to sugarcoat her words even when she knows she is being tactless. She is very adept at reading and understanding others body language. This is once again caused by her methodology: her reading skills come from the fact that she tends to read the same book three times before she believes she is done with it, while her understanding of body language comes from the fact that due to her hacking skills she has access to any and all of the other patients typed session and like her reading habit carefully viewing them three times before moving on to the next. Her approach to both as allowed her to cultivate a very high level of observation skills to the point where she can point out mistakes and overlooked subjects in any of the videos or books, in fact she has developed her observations skills to the point where she can finish other peoples sentences almost perfectly and/or guess what the person is going to say next (the times it fails is when she is dealing with the younger or stranger patients since they are far more unpredictable). Although some of our patients don't like the fact that she has peaked at their files, others don't mind since they don't have to explain their personal tastes and quirks to her, which eliminates the initial awkwardness some patients have towards new people. Although it has been stated that Satori has a habit of finishing others sentences she doesn't say them herself instead she uses the speech program on her laptop to communicate with others.

The only person she has no trouble directly talking with is her sister; during the times when they share a session Satori is normally prohibited from using her laptop as a way to encourage social interaction. We believe that this course of action as made some headway, when deprived of her laptop Satori would whisper what she wanted to say to her sister who would then repeated would she was told but as mentioned there has been some improvement since now Satori will at least answer question by nodded her head. She has struck up a friendship with two other patients Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji; they seem to be drawn to Satori for the simple fact that she seems to understand them (we don't know why put it is step in the right direction for Satori).

Due to her having access to everyone's files and her habit of finishing other people sentences the more imaginative patients believe that her game character is a Satori (a mind-reading youkai) which coincidental she shares her name with, in fact she took to the title since to her it removes the awkwardness of having to explain why she knows so much about others. Her laptop has a camera in the middle of its cover that looks like an eye, which works well into her character since Satori are characterized for having either a third eye on their forehead or one very large eye, Satori is also the only person in the hospital that seems to fully understand her sister.

* * *

-Cadaver Carting Cat-

One of the patients on Floor -6 is one Rin Kaenbyou. Her family has a history of being grave keepers; their home is next to the grave yard their ancestors created decades ago thus it became tradition for family members to tend to it during their free time. So Rin also had the responsibly of helping out with the grave yard, she was given the task of moving corpse to where their final grave would be. Having such a strange tradition was a large figurative blow to Rin's social since no one wanted to go near the graveyard, Rin's family was already considered abnormal and so was she by association but when she too tended to the cemetery she was treated as an outcast by everyone except her family. Rin's family took in her best friend after she had lost her parents in a horrible catastrophe, it might not have been much but to Rin it was a good thing since her friend was as abnormal as she was maybe more so but that changed shortly after. They were both sent to us when it became clear to the family members that something was off with the both of them.

Rin's case is very…special. She is completely desensitizes to any and all things related to corpses, even corpses that are in the most revolting conditions don't phase her on the contrary she seems to enjoy it, Rin has gone on record stating that she gets excited at the chance of examining a corpse that died of unnatural/unusually circumstances because to Rin bodies that died of old age are just boring. She has the habit of talking to the corpse she is examining as if it is still alive. We can't decide what she has to make her do this but there are a few theories though three are regarded as the most likely.

The first is that that Rin is delusional; Rin could be using the corpses as a form of imaginary friend so she doesn't feel lonely. Since she spent most of her nights tending to the grave yard her mind could have very well created "voices" for the corpses she moved since in her mind it would mean that she wasn't by herself, just as there are people who claim to be able see things that other people can't, Rin could have a variation of that where she thinks the corpses are talking to her. To the point where Rin truly believes that she can talk to the dead, there exists an alternative to this theory in that instead of delusions Rin suffers from server paranoia born from having to be in a grave yard into the late hours of the night after all a young girl walking around in a very large grave yard at night by herself normally calls many a horror film to mind.

The other predominate theory is that she has a unique multiple personality disorder. Normally when a person develops a separate personality it could take years of therapy and self-reflection to either expel it or merge it with the host personality, if this is Rin's condition then in her case she creates and discards new personalities as easily as someone changes clothes. As stated this is all just a hypothetical theory so the process she uses to create new personalities is also just a theory. Rin reads the stiff's medical history which normally comes with a psychological evaluation and a small summary of the corpse's life, with all this information Rin seems to create a new split personality based on the corpse she is examining at the moment. As mentioned Rin only likes corpses that have interesting or unusually deaths so Rin does not create a new personality every time she gets a new corpse only when she gets a new corpse she likes, though she sometimes makes exceptions to her standards if she gets to examine a in her own words "pretty looking corpses".

Rin plays with the others as a Kasha (a sought of cat youkai that steals dead bodies) given her family history Rin probably picked it because it is close to what she did in the graveyard.

* * *

**-WARNING!-**

The other Floor -6 resident is one Utsuho Reiuji, where do we start? By far one of the hospitals most 'volatile' patients Utsuho (or Okuu as she likes to be called) is…was considered to be the next head of her father's business Sun Spots Inc. which specialized in promoting and harnessing solar power. She was with her family the day a nuclear power plant was to be shut down and soon to be replaced with the world's first solar power plant. The ceremony had full attendance and was to be a turning point in the world of energy but that quickly changed, the plant's core started to suffer from a meltdown turning what should have been a fond memory into a tragic nightmare.

The power plants owner tried to sue Sun Spots Inc. saying that they sabotaged his plant, this turned into a very stupid move for him since the whole ordeal was called into investigation. Upon investigating the security cameras it was shown that the owner himself caused the meltdown since he was none too happy to close his plant down, he hoped to receive a large amount of cash from the insurance company for the plants destruction but as mentioned he made the mistake of trying to pin the blame on Sun Spots Inc. (probably hoping to get even more money form the lawsuit) which revealed his entire gambit. The power plant meltdown resulted in numerous casualties, an unknown amount of people injured and one young girl's shattered life and mind. The meltdown had taken both of her parents leaving Utsuho along in the world fortunately she was taken in by her best friend Rin's family, the saddest part of all this is even though the plant owner was giving life imprisonment, the solar power plant well on its way of being built, and having the support of her best friends family, the accident has left Utsuho with a quite few issues both physical and mental.

First Utsuho's physical problems, her right foot had a cast placed on it due to her own clumsiness before the incident and because of the meltdowns intense heat the cast is now fused to her foot making removing it a very risky idea. To compensate for her loss of physical balance she has been issued crutch which she as add a few…features to it namely a flash light and tripod legs (what those are for we think that Utsuho doesn't know why she put them there). Her left foot has three anklets on it that Utsuho claims were made from depleted uranium by her father, after the incident they seem to glow in the dark now…we seriously hope that doesn't mean anything we have had them examined and so far there isn't any proof that they have become dangerous but we are still wary of them. She has some shrapnel lodged in the middle of her chest. We have spent quite some time discussing which would be the best approach to removing it, but the main problem lies in that since nothing has been done about from the first day she got it her body has grown around it semi-merging it with her chest meaning that it would along the same lines as an amputation.

The other big problem is that it is very close to her heart and any attempt to move it may cause it to cut her heart and with the complications we are facing just to remove the shrapnel if her heart sustained any damage we would never be able to remove the shrapnel and then perform emergency heart surgery in quick succession. There is a small ray of hope though but it is a gamble and that is Utsuho is still a young girl so we hope that she will become "developed" in the chest area as she grows which given the right size will move the shrapnel away from her heart far enough that we would be able to remove it without endangering her heart. One thing that worries us about the shrapnel (apart from the obvious heart danger) is that it seems to have altered Utsuho´s body temperature, when she gets angry/excited enough then her body starts to generate a surprising amount of heat (the shrapnel glows when this happens). Utsuho doesn't seem to have realized or feel the change but those around do and prolonged exposure to her may cause heat stroke or worse dehydration, which means that if she is annoyed enough then she could go nuclear on anyone.

Next her mental problems, she has kept all her knowledge of solar power energy that she had learned from her father but she suffered acute head trauma from the meltdown. Which has caused her to become notoriously scatter minded, she thinks up inventions and improvements that could help the world but half the time the things she wants to improve and/or create are just downright crazy, her latest idea was to upgrade her crutch's flashlight to a high-intense life-lasting narrow flash light (such a thing would be akin to a portable laser, at **least**). The most terrifying of her ideas is to make miniature self-contained suns that could replace nuclear power plant cores (probably as some form of revenge for her) although her idea could work the main problem being how to make a sun the right size without it expanding or burning everything around to dust. Despite what happened to her at the power plant, Utsuho knows and acknowledges that solar power is another form of nuclear fusion so even if she hates it for what happened she knows that she has to learn all she can about it since she sees it as necessary for her genius "plans".

We are both afraid and supportive of her ideas (just the helpful ones) since we do understand the positive implications they have since Utsuho loves to explain them to anyone willing to listen, although her explanations are a little hard to follow (she tends to describe things with sound effects: bam, whoosh, etc. and wild hand gestures) the uses some of them have would no doubt revolutionize the world, now if only we could convince her that some of her ideas like her nuclear powered hot spring would be a little overboard. Utsuho's half of the floor is the only place in the entire hospital that is under constant twenty four hour surveillance since we are slightly worried that one day she might actually be able to follow through with one of her (more destructive) plans.

For all the danger she may pose to herself and others we can't bring ourselves to hate her, her hearts in the right place it's just that because of everything that has happened to her she now believes that she can or more has to solve everyone else's problems. Utsuho seems to see herself as some kind of hero she even uses her star field blanket (which she brought to the hospital) as a cape, With her scattered mind and knowledge of solar power she has one of the strangest game characters, she is a Yatagarasu (Japanese three legged raven) that ate a sun god who watches over the flames of hell and tries to promote the use of solar/nuclear energy in the make believe realm of Gensokyo (which is based around medieval/feudal japan times)…we are not making this up Utsuho thought up this story herself, apparently being slightly unhinged gives people a fantastic imagination.

* * *

-Out of Mind/Sight-

Koishi Komeiji is the younger of the Komeiji sisters that inhabits Floor -5. Like her sister Komeiji also has Autism but hers lies at the opposite end of the spectrum, whereas Satori has trouble interacting with others without first knowing who they are, Komeiji has zero problems interacting with complete strangers. This could be because she has no impulse control; she will do and/or say whatever pops into her mind. Koishi seems to have little understanding of social norms unless Satori points it out to her, which is normally enough for Koishi to start acting with some semblance of forethought but her vacant smile and half-lidded eyes give the impression that she is asleep half the time…maybe she also suffers from some kind of sleep related disorder that perhaps makes her believe that she is asleep and everything happening around her is just part of a dream she is having.

Koishi is as innocent as a newborn child she sees the good in people and she seems incapably of saying or thinking anything negative about anyone or anything. Even if someone bumps into her or she trips and falls on the floor she was simply laugh, pick herself up and go about her merry way skipping and humming all the way, perhaps it is this innocence that makes Koishi the only person that can truly pick up on her sisters mood just by looking at her. Koishi is by no means stupid, mental retarded, nor is she mental immature it just that to her everything in her mind seems to be all sunshine and rainbows, we originally thought that maybe she had a tumor that was affecting her mind but her x-rays show that her brain is completely healthy which only leaves us to further question Koishi's mind. In fact she is actually very observant perhaps more so than her sister and she can pick up on minuet details that most people overlook.

Since there doesn't seem to anything remarkable about her or her personality, she never seems to leave a lasting impression on others so they tend to forget her, but they seem to remember her when the meet again. Some doctors believe that Koishi might be able to induce some kind of Selective Amnesia on others but so far there is no definite proof because the keep forgetting to look into Koishi´s case…maybe they are onto something.

After a month of carefully researching Koishi's "talent" we have discovered that there is a way to work around it and that is people do not forget Koishi as long as she is with Satori. Proof of this idea is that doctors suffer the Selective Amnesia when they talk to Koishi by herself, but they retain their memory of her after the family sessions the two girls have with each other.

Upon further observation we have discovered that apart from the aforementioned Selective Amnesia Koishi seems to be able to affect how one feels when they are around her based on what she is feeling at the moment, in Laymen's terms when Koishi is happy others can't help but smile but when she's sad those around her feel depressed…Koishi's conditions are completely unknown and there is no record of anyone else ever having them nor do they resemble any other kind of known medical condition/disorder…all this brings me to one question can we even classify Koishi's "abnormalities" simply as medical conditions since from what we've seen they seem to very well border on _mind control?_

During the games of make believe Koishi says that she is a Satori like her sister but she gave up her mind-reading powers, which in turn gave her the power to affect other peoples subconscious…this statement would normally be disregarded as just part of her imagination but her character's power is too close to truth to be simple imagination. Maybe she is aware of the effect she has on people and if that is the case then maybe she isn't as out of it as we thought she was.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.

Now dear readers I present to you the two choices for the next chapter. Leave your suggestion in the comments/reviews or if you want send them to me via Private Message.

Will it be based on Imperishable Night or will it be Phantasmagoria of Flower View?

Take as much time to think as you want and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	8. Impatient Nightingale

I don't own Touhou.

* * *

This grouping of files is of patients and others who were admitted to the hospital roughly around the same time.

* * *

The following file contains information on a pair of students and a teacher from an undisclosed school:

-The Innocent Insect-

Wriggle Nightbug is the hospital's first and so far only male patient. Wriggle is a socially shy boy but only when around those older than he is since he has no problem talking to or interacting with patients around his age or those who are younger then he is. Growing up Wriggle showed a deep interest in studying and collecting insects but only collecting insects that aren't poisonous or deadly which in the end mostly restricted him to fireflies and occasional butterflies. He is a very shy boy but he still had a very ordinary childhood, at first Wriggle's profound love for bugs was seen as cute by his parents and they were glad that he had a hobby that he enjoyed since Wriggle had few friends to play with. His hobby for a boy his age was all well and good, except that his parents soon grew concerned when Wriggle claimed that he could talk to the insects and that they talked back to him, which to them was a call for concern so they sent him to our hospital. Wriggle has some trouble pronouncing some of the insect's names and he also finds recognizing the various species of incest confusing so he gives them nick names based on appearance, capability, or shorting the names (scorpions "stringers", cockroaches "roaches", bees "honeys", etc.)

For being the sole male patient some of the girls like to pick on him but they never try to do anything outright malicious to him, some have stated that they see him as a kind of little kid brother or in the cases of the much older patients a son/grandson/nephew. He apparently has a crush on one of the patients but is slightly scared of her because she picked to be as he put it "a big scary webby youkai". Despite not having many friends before coming to the hospital Wriggle is surprisingly good at soccer, he is quite the fast runner and his kicks are known to take others by surprise.

Because of his love of insects Wriggle picked to be a firefly youkai when he plays with the others, he even said that it's his firefly light that draws the insects to him. Our studies have shown that his claim of being able to control bugs may not be untrue since most insects tend to follow him around when he is out in the hospital's garden. One of our older patients one Miss Kazami is mostly friendly to him, when she is tending to her sunflowers some of the bugs that follow him help her flowers to grow and pollinate but she will lightly punish Wriggle (spankings, lectures, etc.) if some of his bugs damage her flowers in any way. Some doctors believe that Wriggle might have the capability to produce pheromones that allow him to control the insects, they have tested it by using various sprays and liquids laced with powerful pheromones to attract insects and placed near Wriggle so see which is stronger, but no matter what combination they have used any bug that was showing even the slightest reaction would soon stop and rush over to Wriggle.

* * *

-Blinding Bird-

Mystia Lorelei is one of Wriggle's classmates from their school. The school was a little under employed so they would ask the students if they would help out with minor chores (sweeping the floors, cleaning chalk board erasers, etc.), Mystia would always volunteer to help in the school cafeteria. The reason being that her father owns a food cart stand that has Grilled Lamprey as its specialty dish, her family's way of cooking the lamprey causes a lot of smoke and soot that quickly becomes too thick to see though, despite the drawback to their cooking method the resulting grilled lamprey is really quiet delicious. So Mystia wished to share her family's lamprey dish with the rest of the school students who skeptical at first actually acquired a taste for grilled lamprey and greatly enjoyed Mystia's cooking.

Mystia has stated that Grilled Lamprey is her favorite food, while at the same time she has a profound hatred for fried chicken; this is because a few weeks before she came to our hospital a new fast food restaurant chain known for its fried chicken (something to do with a coronal's secret herbs and spices) opened near where her father normally sets up his food cart. The new restaurant quickly drew hundreds of customers in just a few days unfortunately many of those customers were regulars at her father's cart, so Mystia's father had to move his cart closer to home which although it means he can be at home more often, there are not as many people in their area and he makes just enough money for them to get by.

She was admitted to our hospital at the request of Keine, one of the first things she did at the hospital was set up her own make shift grilled lamprey stand outside the cafeteria since she plans to continue the family trade when we decide that she no longer needs to be under our care. Now with her fairly normal history like hers one would assume that Mystia is a normal girl and thus doesn't require our help… that is a mistake. Because when she is cooking Mystia likes to sings about cooking…unfortunately Mystia is completely tone deaf, this makes eating at her make-shift food stand a problem. Due to the vast amounts of smoke it produces following her terrible tunes is sometimes the only way to find it but her singing is something so painful to listen to that it makes people reconsider going to the stand (we hand out earplugs for those who truly wish to eat there).

Most would believe that just bad singing normally wouldn't be enough cause for concern let alone medical inspection and they would be correct, but we have found that there is secret to Mystia's "singing", We discovered this when we found one of the patients (Cirno) stumbling around outside away from Mystia's stand which confused us since Cirno is one of Mystia constant "customers". Taking Cirno to her room we monitored her behavior hoping to find the cause, we were left baffled when after a few hours Cirno was back to her usually self without any signs of ever being ill. When more patients started to show the same symptoms as Cirno we asked all staff members to try and find a pattern or main factor if there was one, well we found it all patients had been heading for Mystia's stand when they became affected so with this knowledge we investigated what we could.

After some time we were quite shocked with what we discovered what the cause was (originally we thought that the smoke from the stand might of contended some unknown virus) it was Mystia or to be more precise her singing. When we discovered this we understood why Keine wished for Mystia to be admitted to our hospital. Mystia's voice can reach/produce an ultra-high frequency sound that resonates with a person's mind affecting the parts of the brain that control the body's balance, sense of direction and peripheral vision causing disorientation and slight tunnel vision in others. This had apparently also happened in the school, thankfully there doesn't seem to be any lasting or long-term effects. With this in mind we created a counter measure, the earplugs we hand out are not just to block out Mystia awfully singing but have been made using materials that dampen otherwise silent sounds to protect the other patients from the detrimental effects of the ultra-high frequency sound she produces although not completely the patients and staff members still are effected by her voice but now on a much smaller scale.

Mystia is a night sparrow youkai when she plays with the others, she says her power is to cause night blindness, which stems from the sheer amount of smoke and soot from her cooking coupled with the negative effects of her singing. We think that Mystia may be aware of what her singing does since she says her grilled lamprey can help cure night blindness…with this in mind we believe that some our patients may be in fact quite smarter then we originally thought.

* * *

-Hard Knocks Teacher-

Keine Kamishirasawa is the schoolteacher of Wriggle and Mystia who called our hospital wanting to admit them to our care, what struck us as strange is that she also wanted to admit herself as well. We allowed it and so she arrived with permission of both her student's families to be admitted into the hospital, we were given information on both children so we knew what to expect from them but we didn't need to have Keine questioned since we soon found out that same day why she wanted to be in the hospital. During her time here Keine has taken some of the younger patients under her wing, as her "students" since to her just because they are in a hospital there is still no excuse for falling behind on their studies.

Our diagnosis of Keine was a speedy yet painful one since some of faculty members had suffered a few injuries…namely head related ones. Keine has what we consider acute bipolar semi-split personality. Her case is actually very tame then most of our other cases, since in Keine's case she does not have so much a separate independent personality created from trauma it seems more that she just changes some parts of her personality; she does not switch to a completely different one. To elaborate normally Keine is a very understand, kind, stern, calm teacher who wants her students to study well (by using homework) and have healthy minds. When she changes Keine is still essentially the same person only now she is a more aggressive, hot-blooded, enthusiastic tomboy, who wants her students to have fun when learning and takes a more physical approach to her lessons (by making games out of them) and wants her students to have healthy bodies. While the methods are different both sides of Keine won't tolerate any misbehavior or interruptions during her classes, but regardless of which sides she is using Keine will take time out of her personal day to help any of her "students" if they are having problems with their homework or understanding one of her lessons. Despite her condition she is still a teacher and tries hard to teach her "students" while trying to hide the more sad and ugly truths of life from them.

Though different, the teaching methods of both sides of Keine have shown good results some better than others, with the exception of one; Cirno the hospitals resident baka, it seems that no matter what she forgets what she just been taught (We are starting to consider that maybe Cirno's condition has affected her long term memory as well). Keine doesn't give out normal approved scholastic punishments like detention or standing out in the hallway for her misbehaving "students", instead no matter what trouble her "students" have caused she will perform her only disciplinary action…a very powerful head butt which she jokingly claims to "knock some sense into her students" but when she uses it during the times she has switched over to her more aggressive side she claims that she is "knocking the stupid out of their heads" so far only Cirno has been on the receiving end of both types…multiple times.

To add a small note Keine's condition seems to change on nights with a full moon, she starts to feel warm and her transition become nigh-instant even switching in mid-sentence without breaking pace or pitch. For now we have dubbed this part of her condition "full moon fever" (there may be some connection to what first caused her condition and the full moon, more examining is required). Although she teaches various subjects to her students Keine majors in history. Sometimes when Keine goes through one of her transitions she starts to mix random dates, events, and facts and sometimes she just makes up events, the favorite amongst the doctors and patients is "The Apollo 24 vegan astronauts colonized Saturn on July 33 1959 in the name of Australia" (this only happens when she is switching over to her tomboy side).

Keine took the games of make believe of the younger patients in stride sometimes she joins in on them choosing to be a Were-hakutaku (a normal hakutaku is a kind of white cow or lion youkai with two horns said to only assist virtuous emperors). Due to the fact that she hides books with more mature content from them Keine's "students" claim she has the power to hide history, when she goes through a change and starts making up random events her "students" say that she has the power to make up new history. When they found out what a hakutaku looked like her students started to refer to Keine as MooMoo-sensei, Keine doesn't mind that her "students" sometimes refer to her as MooMoo-sensei since she finds the nickname to be cute. On the other hand she udderly despises being called Ushi (Cow)-sensei which will cause her to repeatedly head butt the person who called her that…but with more strength then usually (Cirno is the only one who hasn't stopped despite multiple "reminders"), we are hoping that she doesn't end up one day accidentally caving someone's skull in (namely Cirno's).

* * *

The following entries hold information regarding three patients and a doctor that have connections to the Houraisan family:

-Lucky Lepus-

Tewi Inaba is the cousin of another of our patients one Reisen Udongein Inaba, she arrived at the hospital so as to keep her cousin company and so she wouldn't feel lonely. During her stay Tewi has earned a bit of a reputation in the hospital as a living good luck charm because if she is every helping someone they are almost guaranteed very positive results, especially in games. Tewi never outright loses at any kind of game or gambling, there are points when she is not in the lead or even in last place but it seems that no matter what happens she WILL win or at least benefit from it in the end.

Now while it seems that Tewi is gifted with extremely good luck in reality Tewi isn't lucky at all, the truth is that she is a mathematical genius. She can easily calculate probabilities in an instance allowing her to predict other people's actions and act accordingly, no matter what course of action some takes Tewi would have already figured it out and taken necessary steps to assure that she comes out winning in some form or another. The only way to truly gain an upper hand against Tewi is to outsmart her (the number of patients and doctors in the hospital that can, can be counted on one hand), confuse/overtax her mind (Tewi can't calculate too many things at once if there is no relation between them) or just be so incredibly lucky and/or stupid that Tewi just can't think of any action to take (so far only one patient can do that…Cirno).

Where her genius intellect truly shines is with regards to her favorite hobby: pranks. No matter who it is Tewi will find a way to prank them, but there is one "rule" she has set for herself. Tewi may love a good prank but if someone ends up hurt (physically or emotionally) then she won't find it funny at all and she will try to comfort the unlucky victim (even if it wasn't her that pranked them) because to Tewi pranks are serious business and the prank has to be done in such a way so that everyone (even the prank's target) enjoys it and can get a laugh out of it. Despite her constant pranking of Reisen, Tewi cares deeply for her cousin. Tewi has gone on record saying that she is the only one whose allowed to prank Reisen and if she finds out that somebody else pranked Reisen she will find them and show them what a real prank is like (we hope that NEVER happens).

Due to her family name and the bow she wears in her hair Tewi picked to be the Inaba Hare as her player character. Along with her prankster attitude and with how often she gets away with her pranks we consider her choice to be quite appropriate. A short summary of the story of the Inaba Hare is that of a rabbit that wished to cross the ocean but could not since the water was filled with sharks known for eating anything that came into the water but they always lost track of how many they were, the rabbit tricked them into forming a row to be a bridge claiming it would count who many there were. Reaching near the end of the sharks the rabbit gloated over it had tricked them but forgot to realize there were still some sharks in front of it that made the rabbit fall into the ocean where the sharks ate it. Tewi's love of pranks has gotten some of the other patients into trying to think of ways to prank her as payback or past pranks, to that all we could really say is "Good Luck"… they'll need it.

* * *

-Lunar Lepus-

Reisen Udongein Inaba had a very normal life going to school, helping her family around the house; hang out with her friends all of which was destroyed when her hometown was ravaged by a civil war. Shortly after Reisen and her family soon became a POWs (prisoners of war), the mercenary group that started the war and took people prisoners were apparently nothing more then a group of gang members. The war lasted for only a few months with Reisen and the rest of the POWs being rescued near the end of the war.

The Houraisan family offered to take in Reisen and some of the other POWs since they had unknowingly helped funded the mercenary group's activates (the mercenary group had used a charity organization as a front to swindle people into making donations). Reisen's family accepted only asking that the Houraisan family help Reisen and the other POWs to recover from the damage that the war had caused, due to the sheer number of people that the Houraisan family had taken responsibility for they had to be sent to multiple different hospitals with Reisen and a few others being sent to us.

The POWs that we treated were the some of the lucky ones, none of them hand any injuries that went passed broken bones and/or marks from obvious beatings that would only leave faint scaring, Reisen on the other hand was physically fine but her mind was another story. While she was being held prisoner the mercenary group tried to brainwash her into becoming a child solider. They forced her to watch video after video showing the horrors of war for hours on end all the while telling her that what she was watching would happen to her if she didn't agree to fight for them. Part of the torture was that they taped her eyes open so she wouldn't miss a second of the videos, which giving the fact that they didn't periodically moisten her eyes was a form of torture in of itself.

The effects of the time at the hands of the mercenaries have left Reisen with a few…quirks. The first is that the hours Reisen's eyes were forced to stay open have caused some lasting damage. The biggest is that the iris of her eyes have changed to a permanent red color due to since she was restrained her eyes kept drying to the point the blood vessel in her eyes cracked and caused the red blood cells to mix in her irises which in the end left her eyes permanently red. Strangely enough the damage to her eyes has granted her the ability to see things normal eyes can't (such as faint finger prints, scent trails, etc.) although Reisen has to concisely decide what to focus on. Her eyes seem to become augmented during the night especially when the moon is full allowing her to see even more (night vision, electromagnetic waves, etc.) though this could cause further mental damage as the human mind was not designed with the ability to process so many different visual spectrums. Along with her heightened vision Reisen's eyes seem to have some effect on others. Many have commented that they begin to feel dizzy or even ill if the look at her eyes for too long, one highly complex theory is that perhaps it is due to the fact that since her eye color has been altered there may exist some kind of invisible pattern in her eyes that we have overlooked and it has an adverse effect on others (much like a magic eye puzzle).

Due to the hours she spent forced to watching so many videos of wars anything that reminds Reisen of a battlefield will cause her to temporally shift into a more military mindset. She will start acting just like a solider (referring to rooms as parameters, walking as advancing, walking backwards as retreating, etc.) Meaning that the brainwashing Reisen was subjected to did have some lasting effects on her, we are trying our best in helping to deprogramming that out of her but Reisen still has a long road ahead of her until she makes a full recovery. We encouraged her to take part in the games, since they allow her to experience a "normal" life with others. Enough that hopefully it will overwrite part of the brainwashing she suffers from and allow her to be more open to the idea of rehabilitation.

Reisen just like her cousin plays the part of a rabbit in the games, although this wasn't by choose (she lost a bet against Tewi). Regardless Reisen made the best of it and altered her "character" so she is a rabbit from the moon; this comes from the Japanese folklore version of the famous man in the moon where it is a rabbit pounding mochi (a traditional Japanese sweet). Her eyes seem to scare some of the patients so she adopted the idea has her "character power" except she says they don't provoke fear but insanity.

* * *

-HELP-

Eirin Yagokoro is currently Kaguya's personal doctor. In fact Eirin has been the Houraisan's family doctor for quite a few years; normally she was called in due to her expertise in the field of medicine and understanding of its effects on the human body. The reason she was called was they hoped her mixtures would help their daughter Kaguya. The Hourasian family appointed her Kaguya's personal doctor, although she would still tend to other members if need be.

Eirin is a genius in the area of medicine. One of her greater contributions to our studies is a pill that helps the patients sleep and apparently stimulates the brain do produce sweet dreams; it was apparently made with all natural chemicals which we don't know what those chemicals are (Eirin refuse to share any of her formulas out of fear they may be misused). While she will not share her own formulas she will assist others with theirs, although due to her reputation and her genius Eirin is slightly arrogant and impatient with others who don't understand what she says or can't keep up with her intelligence. Eirin has informed us that she once worked at NASA studying how various medicines, drugs, toxins and the like are effect by changes in atmosphere and gravitational pull, and she was still there during the well-known Apollo 13 incident. Eirin doesn't like to talk about what happened that day but she says that she feels responsible for what happened, in what way she could have possibly been responsible we have no idea but out of courtesy we don't press the issue.

As stated before Eirin doesn't share her formulas but that hasn't stopped others from trying uncover the ingredients and chemicals in them, normally when we find someone who is trying this we fire or transfer them (wither they were doing it for good reasons or bad) and make them leave the safe day… for they own safety. Because Eirin is **VERY** protective of her formulas and doesn't forgive anyone who tries to take them apart, we make them leave the day they are found out is to protect them from the punishment Eirin well give them. As mentioned Eirin's "sweet dreams" pills have been a large help to us, but Eirin how always makes a counter formula to her own has also created pills that have the opposite effect, they keep people awake by causing nightmares. These nightmare pills are the only punishment Eirin needs, the results of first time someone was discovered trying to discover one of Eirin's formulas is what made us exercise the "fire/transfer then leave the same day" plan.

To go into depth: one of the doctors had lied to Eirin telling her that one of the patients needed an extra pill since they had lost the one giving to them before hand, Eirin gladly handed the pill to the doctor to give to the patient. Later when Eirin went to check on the patient to make sure that they had taken their medicine she was shocked to discover that the patient still had their medicine and that the doctor who had asked for the extra hadn't spoken with them that day, Eirin quickly put two and two together. Furious Eirin informed one of the other doctors who had told her that the day shift doctors were getting ready to leave surprisingly Eirin simply thanked her for the answer and left.

Later when that doctor's shift was over he drank his last cup of coffee and left for his home. When he returned the next day he was an absolute mess to which he commented that he didn't get any sleep the night before, we would have dismissed it if not for the fact that since then he had been suffering chronic nightmares for almost a week. Worried we placed small surveillance cameras in his office hoping to find what might have caused his condition, the same day we had placed the cameras we found our answer when a certain someone came into his office and dropped some small pills into his coffee. Eirin had been slipping nightmare pills into the doctor's food and drinks. So some of the hospital staff was tasked with trying to keep her away from the doctor… the key work being "trying", for no matter what they tried one way or another Eirin had managed to slip the doctor a nightmare pill every day for the next two weeks. In the end we had to transfer him to a different hospital since it was the only way we could think of stopping Eirin from getting to him, although he has since recovered he has developed a strong phobia towards Eirin.

When Eirin takes part in the games she says that her character is a Lunarian (basically an elf-like inhabitant from the moon... we have no idea where this came from) like Reisen this wasn't by choice but because she lost a bet to Tewi. Some of the younger patients she is an elf so the made her a toy bow (thankfully they didn't make and arrows) Eirin who was touched by their innocent kindness now carries it around with her when the others a playing pretend.

* * *

-Moon Princess-

Kaguya Houraisan is one of our more famous patients. Not for her condition but for her position, Kaguya is the sole daughter and heir of the Houraisan family one of the country's most prestigious families. For years Kaguya never left her home that is until her parents at Eirin's suggestion to have her placed under our care. Eirin suggested us due to our hospitals reputation for treating unusually patients, when her parents voiced that they didn't like the idea Eirin explained that she could better help Kaguya if they both were in a hospital where she could have access to better equipment and having others helping could find a solution faster. Now many believed that Kaguya never left her home because she was a social recluse (a NEET, hikkimori, hermit, etc.) and thus didn't want to, this is not the case it isn't so much that she didn't want to it is that until recently (with Eirin assisting us) we found that she couldn't. Kaguya has extremely frail yet healthy body, she has never been sick a day in her life but she seems to have little to no stamina or endurance. Eirin has researched numerous remedies (modern, home, herbal, etc.) to see if any could give Kaguya any kind of help for her condition…sadly to say none have worked so far.

Since she shares the name of the main character of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter Kaguya's "character" is based around that character: Kaguya-hime. A brief summary of the story is that Kaguya-hime as a child was found in a chute of bamboo by an old man that worked as a bamboo artisan who adopted her. As she grew Kaguya-hime became incredible beautiful which soon drew the attention of many a male suitor, to discourage any fighting between them Kaguya-hime would ask that they complete one of five impossible requests with each being to find a very specific unique item from a distance place. Suffice to say none of her suitors managed to return with one of the items, some give up where others tried to pass off a forgery as the real item, which never fooled Kaguya-hime. Soon the Emperor heard of Kaguya-hime and he too wished to marry her but she gently rejected him every time, despite this the two of them wrote to each other until Kaguya-hime revealed that she was actually a princess from the moon and the time for her to return had come. She said good-bye to her adoptive family and the emperor and left an elixir that could grant immortally as a parting gift, THE END. Some versions of the story say that the reason the tasks were impossible was that the items were impossible to find because Kaguya-hime already had the items in her possession and the tasks were just so her suitors would leave her and her adoptive family to live in peace.

Kaguya says her "in-game" power is the power to control eternity and the instant, based on her physical health. Kaguya explains that to her, she feels that it takes her an eternity to work up the necessary strength to do anything, whereas she can lose all her strength in an instant. Since she can't keep up (physically) with the more active patients she uses her five of her favorite possessions as "weapons" when playing pretend, which ties in with the story. Kaguya may be frail but she has a very strong will, she has mentioned that she would like to see the world of the "common folk" since due to her condition and social standing she has been confined to her family's house for most of her life only leaving when she traveled with her parents. Working alongside Eirin we hope that one-day Kaguya can enjoy life without her condition holding her back, so until we find a way we continue our work.

* * *

The following entry holds information regarding an individual with a very unique family history:

-Generation Xerox-

Fujiwara no Mokou is not the first person to carry that name, it is not a name as it is more along the lines of a title which is passed downed from mother to daughter. The first Fujiwara no Mokou was the family's ancestor there is very little official information on her as she was alive some centuries ago, what we do know is that she was a wanderer helping anyone that needed it during her travels. Any other information regarding her was recorded by her in her personal journal…which is mostly dust now due to its age with only a very few pages still being legible. From those few pages we have little information on the Mokou bloodline and the reason the present Mokou was placed under our care. The Mokou bloodline has a very strange condition which we are having problems with, the fact of the matter is that we have no idea how we should categorize the Mokou lineage's condition, since it can be broken into both physical and mental categories:

It could be regarded, as a physical condition due to every past Mokou has looked exactly the same as their predecessor, which means that all past Mokous looked like their ancestor. Though it is not just the looks it is almost that each new Mokou is almost identical to the pervious one with the only difference being that each new Mokou has some of their respective father's genes. The female decedents of the Fujiwara no Mokou seem to possess abnormally strong dominant genes; they never give birth to more then one child and the child seems to hold on to only their parent's most useful genes. We are still trying to understand what is it that allows them to perform what could be considered for lack of a better term natural cloning,

The mental aspects are that every Mokou seems to retain the memories of their predecessor who retained the memories of their predecessor and so forth and so on. Meaning that the Mokou in our hospital could very well have over a century of memories/experiences, according to a copy of the family records we were given the original Mokou apparently had photographic memory which also seems to have been passed down which means that each Mokou has had complete and clear recollection of all their memories both their own and those of ever past Mokou. Some believe that the previous Mokou's memories are also passed down through their genes, giving how little we understand about her condition it is one of many possibilities.

All in all there are too many theories regarding the Mokou lineage to come to a definite conclusion, all we can say is that the present Mokou is mentally sane and physically healthy. There does seem to one constant aspect regarding the Mokou line and that is the mother tends to die once their daughter reaches around the age of eighteen. On an unrelated note we worry some times since Mokou seems to exhibit some mild pyromania not to the point of burning everything but sometimes she spends quite a while simply looking at a lit flame with enrapt attention, we hope it does not escalate so we can as the saying goes "nip this one in the bud".

Mokou shows certain distain for Kaguya on the grounds of Mokou's father having been shamed by Kaguya's family. There is one slight problem we checked with both families and they haven't stated that they haven't had any kind of interaction with each other for a few good decades, meaning that it is impossible for the two to have met before their arrivals at the hospital which was roughly around the same time. When we further asked both families have confirmed that they did indeed have a falling out with each other but the problem is that the incident happened well before Kaguya or the present Mokou was even born, which leads us to believe that Mokou's hatred towards Kaguya and the Houraisan family met actually be the memories of a past Mokou influencing her. Despite all this Mokou can be civil with Kaguya but she makes it a point to always go after Kaguya during the games but she still follows the games rules, also Mokou knows about Kaguya's condition so she tries not to hurt her. Mokou has said that she is aware of her condition and knows that sometimes her feelings towards others might not always be her own, so while she doesn't consider Kaguya a friend she also doesn't consider her an enemy if anything Mokou seems to think of Kaguya along the lines of a semi-friendly rival of sought. She tends to keep to herself and actively tries to not interact with the other patients, although out of all those present in the hospital Keine is the one person in the hospital that Mokou openly considers a friend.

Mokou's game character is…her ancestor. Mokou claims to be an immortal human, though some of the other patients say she is a human possessed by a phoenix which incidentally is on her family's crest, Mokou actually likes this interpretation since she has great pride in her family. We hope for the best with regards to Mokou since what she needs isn't treatment but assistance so she can learn to keep the memories of her predecessors from influencing her own mind.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.

Now before anyone points it out and/or flames (is that the right phase?) me about it, yes I am fully aware that Wriggle is actually a girl in canon. Also if anyone wants to share his or her own "diagnoses" send me a private message.

Now like last time the next chapter will be chosen by you, the readers. The options this time are:

Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, or Mountain of Faith

Post you vote in your comments and please no double voting allowed.

For now Time's up.


End file.
